The Trouble With Jake
by Jake Miller
Summary: A new chipmunk starts going to school with the chipmunks and chipettes but what will happen when they find out that he has many secrets that he's hiding including one life changing secret he doesnt even know about...
1. Jake

**Hey to all who is reading my first Fan fic, its a farfetched story... let me repharase that, its a very farfetched story that takes place not long after the wolfman movie. So enjoy, read and review. Questions? Message me. And again this is my first fanfic so go easy on the reviews thank you **

Chapter 1: Jake

"AAAAALLVVIINN! You're going to be late for School" Dave's angry voice shouted from the bottom of the stairs

"I'm up, I'm up" Alvin shouted back, as he sleepily climbed out of bed, he slipped into his signature red turtleneck that had a big Yellow 'A' on the front, he slung his red cap onto his head then headed down stairs into the kitchen,

"Alvin what have I said about sleeping in on school days?" Dave asked as he watched Alvin sit down at the table

"Good morning to you too Dave" Alvin replied letting his head fall against the table

Simon watched and shook his head, "Alvin did you do you that math worksheet we were given yesterday?", his younger brother Simon asked, Simon was dressed similarly to his brother, but Simon's turtleneck sweater was a plain blue and he was wearing a pair of black framed glasses.

Alvin practically snapped completely awake, "Oh no…" he said, wide eyed letting his voice trail off

"What's wrong Alvin?" his youngest brother Theodore asked curiously, he too, like his older brothers was dressed in a turtleneck sweater that went down to his feet but his was green.

"I forgot to do it" Alvin barely whispered

"You forgot? Or did you just not do it" Simon asked his brother as he crossed his arms

"Come on Simon don't you believe me, your own brother" Alvin asked looking at Simon with big puppy dog eyes

"In a word… no" Simon replied

"Well Alvin it looks like you're going to have to explain to your teacher again why you didn't do your homework" Dave said frowning at his oldest son

Alvin just sighed "why does this stuff always happen to me" he moaned as he lazily stood up from the table

"Well Alvin… it probably has something to do with the fact that you never do your homework" Simon replied also standing up,

Theodore just giggled as the trio walked out of the kitchen, Dave followed the three chipmunks the front door and watched them leave, "Have a good day at school boys!" Dave called from the front door

Alvin sighed again "it's always the same" Alvin complained

"What do you mean Alvin?" Theodore asked

"For instance, every day we wake up, we eat breakfast, every day we then walk exactly 1 and half blocks to where we meet the chipettes then the six of us walk the remaining 8 and a half blocks to school. My point, Theodore, is nothing new ever happens" Alvin said miserably throwing his arms into the air as he finished

"Come on Alvin it's not any better for anyone else" Simon said

"Oh yeah… I bet Dave doesn't do the exact same things day after day" Alvin said still trying to prove his point

"No… I can't say that he does, but then again neither do we; every day in every class they teach us different things it's not all the same" Simon said looking at the expression of defeat on Alvin's face

"Good morning" Jeanette and Eleanor said as they approached

"Good morning" Simon and Theodore replied

"Simon… what's wrong with Alvin today" Jeanette asked noticing Alvin's down attitude,

"Well two things, first that fight with Brittany the other day has had him all bent out of shape, and second he's on the 'everyday is the same' kick again" Simon said as they started walking

"Again, didn't we just go through this whole thing a month ago?" Jeanette asked looking at Simon

Simon nodded "do you know what Alvin and Brittany were fighting about this time?"

Jeanette shook her head "Brittany wouldn't talk about it"

"Whatever it was, it must have been something big, they have never stayed this quite around each other for this long before" Simon said looking back at his older brother and Brittany

"I know" Jeanette said glancing at her older sister and Alvin

For the rest of the way they walked in an almost eerie silence until they reached the school, all six of them went into their first class, which was science they all took their seats at their desks, unlike usual Brittany made sure there was an empty desk in between her and Alvin.

After a few minutes the bell rang signaling the beginning of class, the teacher stood up and addressed the class "good morning class, today we are going to be talking about flammable, combustible and explosive chemicals, we'll going to start a little late today because we have a new student today and he is still down in the principal's office" the teacher said in a kindly voice

Not even two minutes after the teacher stopped speaking the door to the class room was opened and in walked a not a 'person' but another chipmunk, he stood as tall as Simon and looked to be a little more athletic than Alvin. He was dressed in a dark navy blue T-shirt and had on a pair of kaki cargo shorts; he also had a black cap slung on his head and he had a studded leather bracelet on his wrist.

"Here you are" the teacher said "go ahead and introduce yourself"

He gave the teacher a quick glance then turned to face the class then said in a voice that was slightly deeper then Alvin's but still very high pitched "hey all, my names Jake"

"Okay… Jake you can have a seat" right there she said gesturing to the desk in between Alvin and Brittany

As soon as the new student sat down Alvin couldn't help but stare at him,

As the teacher went through her lecture she asked various questions concerning different chemicals, "Who knows what the most explosive chemical found in the home is?"

"Francium, also known as, atomic number 87" Jake said leaning back in his chair "you don't usually find it in homes though"

Everyone in the room stared at him "and what do you use that chemical for?" the teacher asked baffled

"You use… it to make nuclear weapons" Jake said

Everyone in the room gasped, "come on, I throught everyone knew that" Jake said looking around the room at all the surprised faces, "or maybe not" he said pulling his cap down a little.

Simon raised his hand breaking the awkward silence "yes Simon" the teacher said

"The most explosive household chemical is gasoline" Simon said

"Very good Simon" the teacher said "and what abo-" but just then the bell rung signaling the end of class. "Okay we will continue this discussion tomorrow, see you all tomorrow" the teacher said as all the kids filed out of the room

"Who is that new kid; anyway" Alvin asked "he seems like a real wise guy"

"You would know a wise guy wouldn't you Alvin" Simon replied as the six chipmunks made their way to their next class

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Alvin asked furiously

"Simply that you know a wise guy when you see one" Jeanette said giving Simon a quick look

They didn't see the new kid again until the whole school assembled for lunch in the cafeteria

"I don't see him anywhere" Jeanette said sadly

"Is that seat taken?" a voice asked from behind the group

Jeanette turned around to come face to face with Jake "no" she said sitting down next to him

He sat down and looked from Alvin to Brittany then back to Alvin

"You know it would probably go better for both of you, if you two just apologized to each other about whatever it was you were fighting about" Jake said kindly

Alvin was taken off guard "who said we were fighting?"

"You did" Jake replied

"I didn't say anything about a fight or anything period" Alvin said starting to get mad

"No you didn't but your face did" Jake said "I can read you face like an open book"

"Oh yeah… how about now" Alvin said tauntingly staring into Jakes blue eyes

Jake glanced quickly over his face and said "your thinking 'who is this guy and how can he do this that easily' right" Alvin looked stunned

"Simon he's better then you are" Alvin blurted out

"He does appear to be" Simon said amused. "How do you do it?" Alvin asked curiously

"Well you consider the body language of the subject, what he could be thinking about and the mental capacity of the subject and you draw a conclusion… in your case it was very easy" Jake said then took a bite out of his apple.

Alvin thought about this a second then realized he was just insulted he was about to protest when Brittany cut him off,

"Who are you Jake" Brittany asked

"Well I'm Jake, like I said during the class we had together" he said leaning back a little bit "who are you guys?"

"I'm Alvin, Alvin Seville" he replied pompously "and these are my brothers Simon Seville and Theodore Seville" he said pointing to each of his brothers in turn "we're The Chipmunks, you've probably heard about us?"

"Uh huh… I actually have heard about you guys, one of my friends is a diehard fan, and I'll admit your pretty good" Jake said

"Oh please" Brittany said rolling her eyes "I'm Brittany Miller and these are my sisters Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller" she said gesturing to each of her sisters "we're The Chipettes, if you've heard of the Chipmunks you've surly heard about us" Brittany said boastfully

"Uh… right, what type of music do you girls sing?" Jake asked with a weak smile

"You haven't heard about us, have you?" Brittany asked depressed "we'll never get a name for ourselves" she said dropping her face into her hands

"Did I say something wrong?" Jake asked

Jeanette shook her head "Brittany just a get's little touchy about our bands popularity" she replied

"I see" Jake said _'mental note: don't talk about the Chipmunks and Chipettes popularity around Brittany'_

After lunch everyone split up going in different directions to different classes, Alvin and Jake had PE, Brittany had art, Simon had Math, Theodore and Eleanor had cooking and Jeanette had English. After PE class the coach called Alvin into his office, so Jake left without him the chipmunk slowly walked down the hall when he heard a noise that resembled the sound of a whimper, he picked up his pace slightly and started looking down the now deserted hall way, after looking down several he finial found the one he was looking for, he saw a bigger kid, who he assumed was the school bully, had Theodore lifted off the ground by his shirt and had him pressed against the lockers, he cracked his knuckles then slowly and calmly walked down the hallway, he was about 20 feet away when he saw the bully reeling his fist to punch Theodore. Seeing this, Jake picked up his pace,

The bully smiled evilly, as he reeled his fist back, Theodore cringed knowing soon he would be in pain, the bully then punched as hard as he could, but Jake stopped his fist in midflight. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size" Jake said, the bully turned his head to look at him, Jake grabbed the bullies wrist and quickly turned around and flipped him over his back. The boy hit the floor with a loud thud, he quickly staggered to his feet and pointed threatening finger at Jake, "you're gonna pay for that" he snarled

Jake shrugged "take your best shot" Jake taunted, the bully quickly punched at Jake's abdomen, but Jake was quicker he grabbed the bullies wrist as he sidestepped then twisted his arm behind him then he locked the boy's elbow with his other arm. "Now get lost" Jake said tossing the boy forward, the boy stumbled as he ran away from the hallway and away from his new enemy.

"Theodore right?" he asked as he extended his hand to help Theodore up, Theodore's only response was a shaky nod as he took Jake's hand pulling himself up

"You alright?" Jake asked kindly "did he hurt you?"

"No" Theodore replied in a shaky voice

Theodore then gave Jake a hug "your welcome" Jake said warmly, just as they broke apart Alvin, Eleanor and Coach Brown rounded the corner, Alvin, seeing his brother shaking like a leaf, bolted down the hall, and stopped when he got to them,

"Theo… Eleanor told me some kid was about to beat you up… what's going on?" Alvin said confused and angry

"I was, I mean he was, but Jake stopped him" Theodore said his voice still a little shaky

"Are you alright?" Alvin asked still worried

Theodore nodded his head again

"Thanks Jake" Theodore said giving Jake a finial glance as he walked over to Eleanor, the two green clad chipmunks then walked off to go to their next class.

"Thank you" Alvin said with a smile

"Hey, no problem, I don't mind looking out for the little guys… it's what I do" Jake said

"Well thanks" Alvin said as he was about to leave

"Alvin" Jake said, Alvin turned to face him

"Yeah" Alvin replied

"I've heard a lot about you… almost all bad" Jake said

"Oh yeah … like what" Alvin asked starting to get mad all over again

"One thing they were saying about you is that you don't care about anybody but yourself, and I find that untrue" Jake said

"You're going somewhere with this?" Alvin asked not sure where this conversation was going

"Just wanted to let you know that I've got your back" Jake said with a smile

Alvin smiled and said "Okay Jake let's get out of here"

"Coach, were you done with me?" Alvin asked remembering that his coach was standing at the entrance to the hallway,

"Sure Alvin we can finish our talk tomorrow" the Coach said

"Thanks Coach" Alvin said as the two chipmunks started walking down the main hall,

"Jake" a voice said from behind them

"Mr. Talbot, our principle" Alvin whispered, Jake nodded his response

"Jake I want to talk to you in my office" Mr. Talbot said

"Catch you later" Alvin said as he walked off

"Thanks Alvin" Jake said sarcastically

Mr. Talbot escorted Jake to his office, when they entered he motioned for him to sit down, Jake sat down as the principle sat down behind his desk,

"Jake I have a report here that you assaulted another student, is that true" Mr. Talbot said looking at Jake sternly

"I think 'assault' is a rather strong word" Jake said keeping his cool

"Seeing that there seems to be only one point of view here, do you mind explaining?" Mr. Talbot asked

Jake shrugged "I used basic self-defense martial arts, I flipped him then put him into an arm lock and only because he was about to assault another student" Jake said keeping eye contact with the principle the whole time,

"Who was this other student?" Mr. Talbot asked

"Theodore Seville" Jake said

"Hmm… Theodore is known to have bully problems" Mr. Talbot whispered to himself, "If I were to call Theodore in here would he be able to back up you story?" Mr. Talbot asked

"Well I would hope so he was the one who was being assaulted" Jake said sarcastically

The principle studied Jake hard then said "okay Jake seeing this being your first day and all, I'll let you off with a warning… you may go"

"Thank you Mr. … Talbot" Jake said leaning over to read the name "have an awesome day" Jake said as he got up to leave.

Jake left and caught the last half of his last class then he started towards the school gates,

"Hey Jake wait up" Alvin shouted as he ran ahead from the group

Jake turned as Alvin came running up beside him "what is it? I'm kinda in a hurry" Jake said

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out a little bit" Alvin said

Jake smiled; he glanced at his watch "sure for a little while, where do you guys live?" he asked as the others caught up

"About ten blocks away" Simon said

"Do all six of you live together?" he asked trying to make conversation

"HA… no way" Brittany said "would never live with him" Brittany stated as she gestured toward Alvin, "well that's just fine" Alvin said "I wou-" Alvin started to say but was cut off by Simon

"We tried that once, but it was too much for all of us especially Dave" Simon said

"Dave… if you don't mind me asking, who's Dave?" Jake asked

"Dave is our adoptive father" Alvin said

"Right" Jake replied, for the rest of the way home they walked in silence,

"Nice house you got here" Jake said admiring the house as they turned to go up the path that led to the boy's house,

All seven chipmunks went inside,

"Dave, we're home" the boys shouted

Dave emerged from the kitchen and saw that the chipettes were with the boys, not surprising, but then he saw, Jake, Dave was a little surprised seeing yet another chipmunk

"Uh… boys who's this" Dave asked looking at the new chipmunk

"Hey, I'm Jake, you must be Mr. Seville" Jake said with a smile on his face

Dave nodded "it's nice to meet you, would you care to stay for dinner" Dave asked skeptically

Jake thought about it a moment or two then said "sure why not"

"Okay then, I'm going to go finish dinner, oh are you girls staying for dinner"

"If it's fine with Miss Miller then sure" Jeanette answered, "okay I'll give her a call then" Dave said stepping into the kitchen

The seven chipmunks hung out in the living room then sometime during the course of the afternoon the seven chipmunks ended up migrating to the boy's bedroom,

"So Jake, where do you live" Jeanette asked curiously

"Well now that's a very complicated answer" he replied

"Try us" Alvin said

Jake laughed "I seriously don't think you could handle the answer"

"What do you mean" Simon asked "it can't be that bad"

"No I guess your right" he said "I live here, there, everywhere"

"Oh you poor thing that's got to be hard on you" Jeanette said sadly

"Actually its kinda fun, I get to meet new people, see places I've never seen before" Jake said

"What types of places have you seen" Eleanor asked

"Not actually all that many, I've seen the city the countryside, the beach and now the suburbs" he paused while he thought "I've even seen parts of Australia"

"Really?" Brittany asked "we're from Australia" she said gesturing to herself and her sisters

"Really maybe we ran into each other before? … anyway after hearing about America I hopped a ship and here I am" he said

"Fella's dinners ready!" Dave yelled up the steps

"Let's go eat" Theodore said as they all stood up,

They all went down stairs and into the kitchen, and sat down at the table,

"Smells good Dave" Alvin said sitting down

"Well seeing that you fellas don't eat meat, I thought pasta was the best choice"

As they ate Dave heard all about Theodore and Jakes encounter with the bully and everything else that happened at school that day,

"Thank you Jake, for watching out for him" Dave said

"Like I told Alvin, no big deal, I've always looked out for the little guy" Jake said

"You didn't get in trouble for what you did to him, did you?" Dave asked

"No, that Talbot guy gave me a warning" Jake replied putting down his fork "well I hate to eat and run but I have to be somewhere by 7:00 so, if you would excuse me, I have to go" Jake said politely

"Sure, stop by anytime" Dave said

"Thanks, I'll do that" Jake said heading for the front door

"Well he's an interesting character" Dave said as he started to pick up the dishes

"We're heading home now, thanks for dinner" Brittany said as her and her sisters moved toward the door

"Okay girls, see you later" Dave said

"Let's go fellas" Alvin whispered to his brothers, "and where are we going Alvin" Simon whispered back

"To our room" Alvin whispered as he started to climb the stairs

Simon and Theodore shrugged then followed him up the stairs and into their room, "there's something fishy about that Jake fellow" Alvin said looking out the window that over looked the front yard

"Like what exactly" Simon asked walking up beside him "besides the fact that he's better then you are in PE"

"Very funny, I don't know what" Alvin said "but he's acting weird, he always checking his watch, and Simon I'm sure you noticed how he dodged all of our questions about where he came from and his general past"

"I did notice Alvin, and in case you didn't notice it's his past to keep secret" Simon said crossing his arms "face it Alvin, your jealous"

"Me jealous, of what" Alvin asked

"You're worried that Brittany will start hanging out with him more than she does with you" Simon said

"I am not, besides he's got nothing on me" Alvin replied

"You just proved my point" Simon said "by saying that you are trying to make yourself believe that you are better than him, and to be truthful Alvin the only thing you have on him is that you live in a house and he lives on the street, and Brittany having the personality she does she'll probably considers him tougher then you as well"

"Thank you Dr. Simon" Alvin said walking over and flopping onto his bed

"Simon, when did you become a doctor?" Theodore asked his brother

"I didn't Theodore, Alvin was merely picking on me" Simon said looking at Theodore then glancing at Alvin

"Well Simon, have any ideas?" Alvin asked

"Ideas for what?" Simon asked confused

"How I can get Brittany back before Casanova Jake steals her" Alvin said

"But I thought you said to her and I quote _'I hate you and if I never see you again it will be too soon'_" Simon said "which she replied and I quote again _'oh yeah same to you, I hate you Alvin'_ then I believe she stomped off" Simon said putting his book down

"You have a written record of all my fights with Brittany?" Alvin asked

"No… for all your fights I would need a supercomputers memory data bank to hold all of them I just write down parts of certain fights that I think will help in the future" Simon said

"Whatever" Alvin said "so what do you have?"

"Idea wise, quite a few" Simon said taking off his glasses and cleaning them "for starters I think you should talk to Brittany about how you feel about her and hopefully she will forgive you, then you should talk to Jake and let him know how you feel about her and him flirting with her"

"Is that it?" Alvin asked

"Well yeah in this case there isn't much you can do except hope she forgives you" Simon said

"And what if she doesn't" Alvin asked hoping for reassuring news

Simon just gave a look which clear said 'if that happens, bad news for you'; Alvin moaned then turned over in his bed.


	2. DJ, Hogan and Pepper

**For all my readers, here's the 2nd chapter of my first story and that's all I got this time. Disclaimer! I do not own either The Chipmunks or The Chipettes or Dave Seville. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Jake:<strong>

Jake walked quickly along the darkening streets until he found the alley he was looking for, he walked down the deserted alley until he came to a door, he knocked twice then rung the door bell three time, the door slowly creaked open,

"Jake, your finally back, we expected you back hours ago" a human boy of about 9 years old with dark hair said following Jake into the building

"Yeah I know, I got… side tracked" Jake said

"Oh really… who is she Jake" the boy asked

"Who's who" Jake asked dodging the question

"The girl that made you late" the boy persisted

"Who said it was a girl" Jake asked as he walked in to a room toward the back of the building

The boy took in a deep breath through his nose then said "unless you started wearing perfume, it's a pretty good guess you were with a girl"

"Okay you got me" Jake said throwing up his arms as he sat down in a beat up office chair

"Who is she" the boy asked

"Well first off she isn't exactly a girl she's a 'chipette' and I wasn't with just her I was hanging out with her sisters and her friends as well" Jake said

"Okay then … what's her name" the boy asked remaining persistent

Jake let out a breath "Brittany something… hmm let me think … Brittany Miller that's it, why do you care anyway, Rob"

"I don't know just curious… Brittany Miller the name rings a bell" Rob said sitting down in a chair opposite Jake "I know she belongs to that band … the Chipettes I think it was"

Jake nodded "yeah she said something about that" Jake said, weariness evident in his voice

"Hey… where is everyone?" Jake asked looking around the dimly lit room

"Oh… I almost forgot, I had to scatter them when those guys came snooping around hey again" Rob said

"When will they be back?" Jake asked

"Midnight" Rob replied

"Why are you here now?" Jake asked "shouldn't you have left with the others"

"I did, I didn't go far I kept an eye on the place, those guys came in and checked it out and left so I came back" Rob said with a smile

"You did follow the evacuation procedure right, where's your partner" Jake asked looking at him hard

"Of course I did, she went out to get dinner" Rob said leaning back a little in his chair

Jake nodded, then quickly stood upon hearing something "someone's outside" he whispered as he moved out into the other room that had the door going outside, Jake stood to one side and Rob stood at the other side, there was two knocks, then three rings, the two relaxed as Jake opened the door.

"Hey Jake your back" a girl also about 9 years old said, she had medium length brown hair that fell down her back

"Yeah I was gonna be back sooner but-"

"But Jake met a girl" Rob cut him off

"Really? Good for you" she said handing the bag she was carrying, off to Rob

"All I could get tonight was some scrapes from that restaurant on Fifth and Sunset" the girl said

"You did good Jill, when the others get back me and Rob will go out and see what we can get" Jake said

"How was school Jake?" Jill asked

Jake scoffed "interesting, I met some pretty cool kids there, it's weird even though I just met them today I feel like I've met some of them before" Jake said thoughtfully

"Probably just look like someone you know" Jill said

"Yeah I guess you're right, oh guess who else I met today they actually go to the same school I'm going to" Jake said with a broad smile

"I don't know, who" Jill asked, Rob shrugged and shook his head

"I met the Chipmunks" Jake said proudly

"No way really" Rob said, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of the Chipmunks "can you get this autographed tomorrow for me tomorrow"

"Sure" Jake said taking the picture and putting it into his pocket

"Thanks man you don't know how much that means to me" Rob said thanking him

"They were asking about where I live maybe I'll bring them by one day" Jake said

"Oh that would be totally awesome" Rob exclaimed

"You two get some sleep I'll stay awake and wait for the others" Jake said sitting down in one of the chairs

"Okay, good night Jake" they said as they went down a flight of stairs, but Jake couldn't keep his eyes open about 10 minutes later he was fast asleep.

**Next Day With the Seville's and Millers:**

Alvin woke up fairly early so he could formulate some kind of plan to win back Brittany's heart from his new adversary; Simon was also up getting together his homework, Alvin walked over to him and asked "how do you think I should do this"

"What do you mean" Simon asked as he walked over to the desk that was in their room

"How am I supposed to get Brittany back" Alvin asked again

"Oh that, well you're in luck last night I remembered seeing a poster for a school dance that's coming up at the end of the month, if you ask her to the dance first, and prove that your 'better' then you should have some hope" Simon said

"That's a great idea Simon, thank you so much" Alvin said as he dashed out of the room

"Where are you going?" Simon called after him

"To call Brittany and ask if she will go with me" Alvin replied

"Wait Alvin!" Simon called as he rushed out of the bedroom door

"Why" Alvin asked confused

"Two reasons Alvin, 1 you're never up this early it would look suspicious, 2 it would be better to ask something like that in person, don't you think?"

Alvin slowly put down the phone "you're right as usual" Alvin said

"Boys, breakfast is done" Dave shouted from the kitchen

"Let's get some breakfast" Alvin said as Theodore walked out of their bedroom, they walked down the stairs toward the kitchen

**Meanwhile at the Miller's house:**

"Brittany you should give him another chance I'm sure he didn't mean what he said" Jeanette said to Brittany as she put on her shoes

"He sure sounded like he meant it; it doesn't matter anyway because I meant what I said" she said as she straightened up and started putting her auburn hair into a ponytail

"Brittany, you can't possibly mean that, Alvin can be annoying but he doesn't deserve to be hated especially by one of his friends" Jeanette said

"Okay Jeanette, I'll give him two days to apologize, and if he apologizes I might forgive him" Brittany said

"Brittany!" Jeanette said

"Will you two stop fighting" Eleanor shouted from the closet

"We're not fighting Ellie, me and Jeanette are simply having a difference in opinion" Brittany said with a grin

"Yeah, sure" Eleanor replied "are you going to apologize to Alvin for all those nasty things you said to him" Eleanor asked her sister

"No way… he deserved them" Brittany said

"What if he apologizes to you, what are you going to do, just not forgive him and expect him to move on" Eleanor said

"And why shouldn't he" Brittany retorted "he brought this upon himself"

"Alvin might be annoying sometimes… let me rephrase that, Alvin usually is annoying but under all that annoyingness he truly does have a heart of gold" Jeanette said

"Why are you defending him, you're my sister your supposed to be on my side" Brittany stated walking over to her nightstand,

"I'm not on anyone's side, Brittany, I just want both of you to do what's right" Jeanette said

"Thanks for the advice Jeanette" Brittany said as she moved toward the door,

"Brittany, whatever you decide to do go easy on him, he tends to be very emotional" Jeanette said

Brittany stopped midstride and turned toward her sister "that's a weakness… Alvin never let's anyone know his weaknesses" Brittany paused "how do you know he gets emotional?"

"Simon told me…" Jeanette said letting her voice trail off

"No Brittany, you can't use that against him, that could break his heart way beyond repair" Jeanette pleaded

"I won't use it against him, not for his sake but for yours" Brittany said

"What do you mean for my sake" Jeanette asked

"No one knows of this weakness except his family, if it gets out Simon would know you told someone and that could bring yours and Simon's friend ship to an end I would never do that to you" Brittany said with a smile

Jeanette let out a long breath "thank you"

Brittany nodded

"Girls breakfast is ready" Miss Miller called from the kitchen

The girls headed down the stairs and into the kitchen,

**With Jake:**

Jake strolled down the street toward the school when he had a feeling, the feeling he was being watched he turned around and saw two men in black suits with black trench coats with blacked out sun glass, _'it ain't even sunny out'_ Jake thought as he pick up his pace _'Feds or the KGB'_ Jake asked himself. His question was answered when two men dressed the same way stepped out of an alley way, pointing a gun at him, and said in a very thick Russian accent, "Where is it"

Jake shrugged "beats me, sold it to a scrape dealer a week ago", Jake reached forward and hit the clip release then punched him hard in the solar plexus, the man doubled over long enough for Jake to kick the other man hard in the rids causing him too to double over in pain, taking the chance he had Jake ran as fast as he could be for the other two had a chance to catch up.

He ran all the way to school and made it without any farther confrontations and met up with his five friends and his one new rival, which he didn't even know he had.

"Hey Jake, 1 more minute and you would have late" Brittany said flashing him a smile

"I kinda got… sidetracked on my way here, oh by the way can you guys autograph this for my friend" he said as he took the picture of the Chipmunks and Chipettes out of his pocket,

"Sure" Alvin said taking out a pen, after everyone signed they went inside, but before the door closed behind them, Jake caught a glance down the street and saw a plain white car sitting there _'shoot… they followed me'_ Jake thought as the door completely closed.

The school day went very well from Jakes point of view but Alvin had a different opinion, at the end of the day when it was time for everyone to go home Alvin saw Brittany talking to Jake so he approached them, Alvin was nervous all over, but not about asking Brittany to the dance, he was worried she might not forgive him, but his nervousness would soon be replaced when he heard what Jake and Brittany were talking about.

"Brittany, I was wondering if you would go with me to the dance." Jake asked

Alvin's heart dropped and it started beating rapidly awaiting her reply to Jakes question

She thought for a while then answered "sure why not" Brittany said, she turned to Alvin and asked "what do you want?"

Alvin couldn't contain it any long, tears started to fall from his eyes, as he turned and ran as fast as he could toward home.

Jake looked at Brittany with a questioning look, Brittany shrugged, the other four chipmunks took off running after Alvin

"Brittany, tell me honestly is there anything between you and Alvin" Jake said in an almost demanding voice

Brittany shook her head "no there's nothing between us"

"Then what the heck made him run off like that?" Jake asked

"I don't know" Brittany said puzzled by Alvin's actions

Jake stole a glance at his watch "I've got to go" he said heading off in a totally different direction from the way Brittany was going.

Down the street in the car, the men looked out the side window and watched as Jake and Brittany split up,

"We'll follow the girl, she might know something" the first man said in a thick Russian accent, into a radio

"Okay" a man said over the radio, the two men exited the car and started following Brittany down the street, after a little while she realized someone was following her, starting to get scared she picked up her pace, her eyes started to tear up in fright as she started running, she was running through the business district and was about to pass a coffee shop when three men came out she ran right into one of them and see that she was crying held her close "it's okay"

"Freeze, FBI!" one of the men shouted showing an FBI ID badge

"Whoa… hold on there, first off you made two very big mistakes, first you flashed that phony FBI badge in my face and, second, you spilled his …coffee" the man said pointing over to a young man with orange hair,

The orange haired man tossed his now empty cup aside and charged at the men and started to take them down.

"You might not want to watch this" the one man said covering Brittany's eyes

After several minutes of beating up the two men the orange haired man said "Let's go"

"Were do you live sweetheart, we'll take you there" the third man said

"1983 Ocean Boulevard" Brittany said

"Your kinda far from home, do you have family around this area" the first man asked

She shook her head,

"Well I'm Hogan" the first man said "this is Pepper" he said pointing toward the orange haired man "and this is D.J" he said pointing to the third and final man "What's your name"

"Brittany" she said still trying to calm herself down

"Do you know who those men are" D.J asked

Brittany shook her head,

"The way they fight I would have to say, KGB" Pepper said

"Now what is a girl like you doing hanging around with members of the KGB?" Hogan asked

"I wasn't, they followed me from school then started chasing me" Brittany said evidently scared "by the way who is the KGB?"

"Long story" D.J said

"Do you have a phone number for us to call you parents and let them know you're all right" Hogan asked

Brittany told him her number, he then in turn and dialed it on his cell phone, "Hello, this is Hogan Spice' Boy, I'm calling to let you know I have your daughter, Brittany here with me… what? …. no I'm not going to hurt her-" Hogan said

"Give me that phone you idiot" D.J said taking the phone out of his hand "this is Police Sergeant D.J Bond with the California Highway Patrol, we found your daughter and we're going to bring her over to your house…. Okay… good bye"

"Okay let's get you home" D.J said and they started walking down the street.

Meanwhile, Simon and Theodore got home and ran into the house looking for Alvin,

"Where's Alvin?" Dave asked as his two sons walked into the kitchen

"You mean he didn't come home?" Simon said worry written all over his face

"No he didn't… boys what's going on" Dave said sternly

"I don't know" Simon said darting back out of the kitchen "Theodore, check our bedroom, see if he made it into the house without Dave noticing"

Theodore darted out of the room and up the stairs he opened their bedroom door and walked into see his oldest brother sitting on his bed with his knees pulled to his chest and he was crying_ 'wait… since when does Alvin crying'_ he thought,

"Alvin?" Theodore asked walking toward his brother "Alvin what's wrong"

Alvin just shook his head Theodore climbed up onto the bed and asked again "Alvin… what's wrong"

Alvin still didn't reply he just gently rocked himself, crying into his knees, Alvin slowly lifted his head and when he did he saw his youngest brother holding his arms out, Alvin took the opportunity and embraced his youngest brother,

"Theo did y-" Simon started as he walked into the room, "I guess you found him" Simon said walking over to Alvin and Theodore

"Theodore why don't you go down stairs and help Dave with dinner, and tell Dave we found him and everything's alright" Simon said

"But Simon everything isn't alright" Theodore protested

"Trust me Theo I know what's wrong" Simon said reassuring him

"Fine" Theodore said climbing off the bed he then headed down stairs

"Alvin what happened" Simon asked after Theodore left "Did she reject you or something"

Alvin shook his head "worse… I didn't even get the chance to ask" Alvin said his voice slightly hoarse from all the crying

"Why not" Simon asked confused

"Because… I was about to but I heard Jake ask and she…she said yes" Alvin said breaking into tears again

"I'm sorry it didn't work out Alvin" Simon said trying to comfort his brother "you heard what he said the other night, he won't be here forever … he's a nomad" Simon said

Alvin nodded "Simon" Alvin asked

"Yes Alvin"

"What's a nomad?" Alvin asked

Simon chuckled "A nomad is a person that moves around a lot, that's why you don't have to worry about him"

"But I like having him around, he helps look after you guys in school" Alvin said

"Alvin we've always managed before" Simon said

"Yeah your right" Alvin replied wiping the tears from his eyes

"Boys dinner's ready" Dave called from the kitchen

"Come on let's go" Simon said as Alvin climbed off his bed, both brother's went down stairs as if nothing happened

**With Jake:**

Jake moved about the alley silently until he came to the same door he did the other night, which he gave the same amount of knocks and rings as last time and was greeted by Rob again,

"Jake, we didn't expect you back till later" Rob said opening the door all the way and letting Jake come in

"Yeah I decided to come straight home, tonight" Jake said

"Dinners on the table" Rob said, then he noticed that Jake wasn't himself "Jake what's wrong, is something bothering you"

"Yeah kinda, I guess" Jake said shrugging "never mind, let's eat"

He walked into a room that the only light was coming from the evening sun that was about to set behind the buildings, in the room was a beat up makeshift table with 5 other kids sitting at it they all ranged from the ages 7 to 9 years old. Jake looked down at the table and saw the little bit of food that was there,

"There ain't enough there to feed 1 kid half a meal" he whispered to Rob

"I know, I guess everyone forgot about being charitable" Rob whispered back

"What are you two whispering about" Jill whispered into their ears from behind

Jake ushered Rob and Jill out to the other room, "is that all you could come up with" Jake asked

"Yeah, people aren't as giving as they used to be" Jill said

Jake took in an let out a long breath "okay, me and Rob will go out and see if we can't find some more"

"Be back soon" Jill said as the two boys went out the door

"Where have you guys hit this week?" Jake asked as they walked up the alley

"Most of the places on Sunset, all the places on Jenkins and only a couple on Wilshire" Rob said

"That many already?" Jake asked

Rob nodded "we had to, to get enough"

"Let's try Bromley" Jake said heading down a street

The two boys walked down the street then down and alley and stopped at a door "Watch the master" Jake said as he approached the back of a restaurant smearing black dirt on his face and Robs "don't talk just listen and follow my lead", Jake knocked on the door and pretended to cry as the man opened the door,

"Yeah kid what do want" the man asked angrily

"I just want something to eat I haven't eaten in days" he said wiping fake tears from his eyes,

The man took pity on the sight and called out to one of his colleges, "Hey Joe get me some of yesterday's left overs out of the fridge"

A minute later another man appeared at the door way holding a plastic bag "here you go son" the man said handing him the bag,

"Thank you, oh thank you sir" Jake said happily as him and Rob turned to leave,

"Told you this would be easy" Jake said as they walked out of the alley

"That's enough for tonight and tomorrow morning" Rob said wiping the dirt off his face

They made it back to their hideout and handed out the food to the other kids, "how did you do it Jake" Jill asked

"You just have to know how to talk to people" Jake said "let's eat"

**With the Chipettes:**

"Yeah I think this is it" D.J said stopping in front of a house

"This is it" Brittany said, then she walked up to the front door, "do you want to come in and meet Miss Mil-" she turned around and all three men were completely gone, she darted back to the sidewalk and looked up and down, they were gone like they were never even their _'they were there weren't they'_ Brittany asked herself _'I didn't imagine them did I?'_ very tired from her walk and very confused she walked up to the door and let herself in,

"Brittany is that you" Miss Miller called form the kitchen

"It's me Miss Miller" she said as she entered the kitchen

"Thank goodness you're safe, I was so worried about you" Miss Miller said kneeling down to eye level with her

"I'm fine, really, I just want to go to bed" Brittany said wearily

Miss Miller nodded "good night dear"

"Good night, Miss Miller" Brittany said as she started to head up to her room,

When Brittany entered her room her sisters were already sleeping, so she got changed and went over to her bed, she was just about to climb into bed when she heard Jeanette's voice, "Brittany?"

"Yeah Jeanette" Brittany answered

"Where have you been, we've been so worried about you?" Jeanette asked sitting up in her bed

Not wanting to worry her sister, Brittany simply said "I was walking home, and I decided to take a shortcut but I guess I got lost"

"Brittany we live 11 and a half blocks from the school, there's no way you got lost taking a shortcut" Jeanette said firmly

Brittany thought for a long moment, then decided it would be better to tell a version of the truth, "I decided to walk past the park, and when I was walking past the park two dogs started chasing me, so I ran as fast as I could and ended up on the other side of town" Brittany said

Jeanette gave her a look that clearly said _'yeah right'_ but she let it go, "good night Brittany"

"Good night Jeanette" Brittany said


	3. A true heart should never be doubted

**A/N here's chapter 3 for all who is still reading my farfecthed out of this world story, lol anyway, enjoy and please reveiw! thank you.**

* * *

><p>Three men relaxed in the living room of a small house a couple of blocks from where Brittany ran into the same trio.<p>

"I think we should help her" Hogan said leaning forward in his chair

D.J shook his head "she doesn't need our help, she's fine"

"She won't be fine if the KGB find her" Hogan protested

"We don't know if they were KGB… by the way how could you tell they were KGB?" D.J said cracking open a soda can.

"Their fighting style, the KGB has a very distinctive style" Pepper said as if everyone knew that

"Okay… so we help her, how?" D.J asked

"We could watch the school she goes to, they were watching it, so we might be able to spot something" Hogan said

"He's got a point" Pepper put in

"Okay so tomorrow morning we go to her house and follow her to school, we wait, we watch, we find something we notify the others and we move on it, got it"

"Just like Baghdad" Pepper said

"Yeah kinda" D.J said "but then we were fighting for the country here we're fighting for an 8 year old girl"

**With the Bad Guys:**

"I want it, that kids got it somewhere and he's hiding it" A man said, his speech distorted by a very heavy Russian accent

"Sir we're working on finding _'it'_ but ever since this afternoon we haven't been able to find him again, it's like he just vanished" one man said in a Russian accent that wasn't quite as thick as the other mans

"Does he have friends? Who does he associate with?" the man asked who was obviously in charge

"No one really, teachers and other students, but mostly keeps to himself" the other man said

"Could we use any of them to get to him?" the man in charge asked

"He doesn't have anyone that close" the man said

"We will find a way to get it from him" the man in charge said as he stormed into a back room

"The boss is mad isn't he" a man asked from a door way

The other man nodded "did you follow the girl?"

"Yeah we did but some guy decided to play hero and… beat the crap out of us" the man said rubbing his jaw

"He isn't going to like this" the man said

"Let's go we'll try to find her again" one of the men said, "good idea, let's get moving" the other man said

Next morning everything was as usual all six chipmunks met at the same spot they always did, except Alvin refused to walk near or even look at Brittany, Jeanette noticed Alvin lagging behind so she slowed her pace until he caught up with her.

"Alvin, what's wrong" Jeanette asked quietly

"What makes you think anything's wrong?" Alvin asked just as quietly

"Alvin, we're worried about you… you haven't been yourself lately" Jeanette said

Alvin nodded "there is something bothering me" Alvin said looking down at his feet continuing to walk forward "its… it's just…" Alvin thought for a moment then continued "I'll tell you after school"

"… okay" Jeanette said slightly confused

"Why hello there" a voice called from a side street they were passing, all six of them turned around to see Jake walking up to them. "Fancy, running into you guys on the way to school" Jake asked

Alvin felt his blood boil, he clenched his fists, he had developed a hatred for Jake and he didn't even know why. Alvin watched him the whole time, he watched him talk to Brittany, he watched Brittany laugh and smile, it hurt Alvin to watch all of this. It made him remember all the time he spent with her, 99.9% of the time he spent with her, they argued and fought about mostly nothing, the other 0.1% of the time they were nice to each other because they were on stage.

Finally, they arrived; much to Alvin's despair they had their first class with Jake. He struggled to pay attention through all his morning classes, hoping to find peace at lunchtime, when he could just go off by himself and think.

At lunch Alvin went outside and sat down, the depressed chipmunk sat by himself thinking; he watched as Jake and Brittany enjoyed themselves in each other's company wish he could be in Jakes place.

"I wonder what's wrong with Alvin." Jake asked noticing Alvin sitting by himself acting depressed,

Brittany scoffed "who cares about him, after all he doesn't care about anybody else"

"Brittany that's not very nice, I find Alvin to be a very… cool guy" Jake said

"He just annoys me, that's all, we fight all the time" Brittany said with a sigh

"What do you fight about?" Jake asked

"Nothing usually, that's what makes me so mad, we usually fight about nothing" Brittany replied slightly saddened

Noticing this Jake decided to switch the topic, "Brittany, such a nice name, I have a sister named Brittany" Jake said

"You do, where is she?" Brittany asked

"I don't know, she could be dead for all I know" Jake said "I haven't seen her since she was born about 8 years ago"

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked

"After I was born I lived with my parents for about a year then one day me and my parents got separated, after a couple of months I found my way home and found out that I had three new born sisters, my parents couldn't feed all of us and I knew that so I got onto a boat heading to America, and here I am" Jake finished a hint of sadness in his voice

"You said you had three sisters what were their names?" Brittany asked

"I don't remember, I only remember one of them was named Brittany" Jake said thoughtfully

"That's sad that you had to leave your family" Brittany said soothingly

"What's done is done, the past is behind us, now we have to look to the future" Jake said standing

Meanwhile Jeanette quietly approached Alvin, who was staring at his uneaten food,

"Alvin can't you tell me now, I might be able to help you" Jeanette said as she sat down next to him

Alvin looked up at the tall chipette with sad eyes "I think you can help me, that's why I'm going to tell you all about it, but I need time to think" Alvin said forcing a fake, weak smile "can you understand that?"

"I can understand that" Jeanette replied

"Thank you" Alvin replied as Jeanette stood "oh Jeanette… please don't tell Simon"

"I won't, I promise" Jeanette said with smile as she stood up.

"Meet you in the park at 4:00, okay" Alvin said

"Why the park, isn't that out of the way?" Jeanette asked

"That's the point" Alvin said also standing

"Okay…" Jeanette said somewhat confused

Everyone headed back into the school when the bell rung signaling the end of lunch, little did anyone in the school know that the school was being watched by three different parties.

"Let's go check out that house now" A man dressed in casual clothes said to his partner

"Yeah let's go" the other man said starting the car,

Back at the Seville house Dave was trying to finish writing his new song when he was disturbed by a knock at the front door Dave got up and answered it,

"Hello, Mister Seville?" one of the men asked

"Yes, how can I help you?" Dave said

"I'm Special Agent Mc' Cumber, this is Special Agent Spencer, we're with the Federal Bureau of Investigation, we would like to ask you some questions" Agent Mc' Cumber said showing his ID "may we come in"

"Uh… sure… come in" Dave said still confused "I don't understand what this is all about"

The one man laid a brief case on the table coffee table in the living room then opened it and took out a large yellow envelope, he then opened the envelope and took out a large amount of pictures, "do you know these… kids" the FBI agent asked.

"Yes… those three are my boys and the other three are very close friends, why?" Dave as the pictures were flashed in front of him.

Without answering his question the agent took a photo out of his coat pocket "what about him"

"Yeah kinda, he's a friend of my boys" Dave said looking at the picture of Jake "what's going on, are my boys in trouble or something" Dave asked the agent concern lacing his already confused voice

"That all depends on how much they know" the agent said returning the picture to his pocket

"How much they know about what?" Dave asked

"This… kid… Jake I believe his name was, stole something that belongs to the Bureau" The agent said putting the other pictures back into the envelope.

"And we have reason to believe your… boys might be involved, considering they've been hang around each other a lot, recently" Agent Spencer said

Dave didn't know what to think "I'm sure my boys wouldn't do anything illegal" Dave said trying more so to convince himself than anything else.

"Thank you for your time Mister Seville we'll check back in again in a little while" the agent said as him and his partner made their way to the door, but before they got there, the door flew open,

"Dave we're home!" the three chipmunks cried

"Well looks like we're in luck we found the six of them" one of the Agents said looking down at them

"And who are you?" Alvin asked rudely

"Alvin, be respectful" Dave reprimanded

"No… that's alright let the boy speak he may say something useful" Agent Mc' Cumber said

"Well in that case I'm pleading the Fifth, I know my rights" Alvin said crossing his arms and staring into the agent's eyes

"A wise guy, huh… well I think we can deal with you" the agent said angered by Alvin's actions

"Alvin shut your mouth before you get yourself in trouble" Simon said

"It's too late for that he's already in trouble, let's just say you …kids are an interest to the Bureau" the agent said giving Alvin a victories glare

The agent then caught sight of Jake standing in the back "well if it isn't our old friend Jake" the agent said

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Jake said looking at the man

"No… not me but I'm sure you knew Agent Hagen" the agent said

Jake stiffened "FBI right?"

"You bet" the agent said taking out his ID badge

"This makes things complicated" Jake muttered "You aren't going to believe this… but, I have no idea where it is" Jake said

The agent took out a pair of cuffs and started walking towards him "last try, tell us where it is and we won't press charges"

"Jake, just tell them what they want to know" Brittany said

"I told you, I don't know where it is" Jake said

"Okay, suit yourself" the agent said moving closer to Jake,

Without warning Jake bolted toward the door and out, the agents followed but they both fell back into the house, Jake then jumped down from the door frame, smiled, winked then ran off down the street.

"Let's get after him" Agent Spencer said

"No… let him go" Agent Mc' Cumber said rubbing his jaw

"All six of you are under investigation until further notice" the agent said giving Alvin one last final glare

Alvin was about to retort when he remembered something as the agent left the house _'Jeanette'_ Alvin thought as he bolted toward the door,

"ALVIN!" Dave said angrily "where do you think you're going"

"For a walk" Alvin replied quickly as he bolted out the door. He then ran as fast as he could down the street, when he finally got to the park he saw Jeanette sitting on a bench.

"I was about to leave Alvin, what took you so long?" Jeanette asked seeing him approach

"The FBI was at my house asking questions," Alvin said sitting down on the bench next to her

"Alvin… that story is too farfetched even for you" Jeanette said doubtfully

"Fine don't take my word for it, ask either of your sisters, my brothers, ask Dave even, if you don't believe me" Alvin said a little hurt that she didn't believe him

"You're serious…" Jeanette said letting her voice trail off

Alvin nodded

"What did they want with you guys" Jeanette asked

"I don't know and to be quite honest I don't care either" Alvin said looking into her emerald eyes "I have bigger problems then the Government being after me" Alvin said

"That's right you wanted my help" Jeanette said

Alvin nodded "I want you to talk to Brittany for me"

"Why… and what for" Jeanette asked puzzled

"I want to apologize to her but every time something stops me" Alvin said sadly looking at the ground

"Oh, Alvin I can't apologize for you, it wouldn't be the same, this is something you have to do yourself" Jeanette said with a warm smile

Alvin started to cry silently "all I ever wanted was for her to like me, but everything I do makes us fight and that's all we ever do, is fight" Alvin said looking up into her face with tear filled eyes,

Jeanette didn't know what to say so she just listened. "What's wrong with me, I can't even get along with one of my best friends," Alvin said still sobbing

"Alvin there isn't anything wrong with you; it's just yours and Brittany's personalities clash, that's all" Jeanette said warmly

"I don't want that to happen anymore, how can I stop that from happening?" he asked wiping tears from his eyes

"That's very easy, have you ever heard the saying 'turn the other cheek'?" Jeanette asked

Alvin nodded "Dave says that all the time"

"He's right, just ignore what she says and move on" Jeanette said hoping that would cheer him up a little, but it seemed to make him worse,

"I've tried that" Alvin said fresh tears streaming down his face "it doesn't work for me; my mouth always gets the better of me"

"Come here" Jeanette said pulling Alvin into a warm hug

"The next chance I get I'll talk to Brittany and then I'll let you know when is a good time to apologize" Jeanette said still holding him close

"Thank you Jeanette"

They sat there in a moment of silence before Alvin said something "Jeanette I'm sorry about last Friday"

"For what, what happened Friday?" Jeanette asked

"Simon wasn't able to meet you in the park like he promised because his glasses broke, well I broke his glasses by accident, when a prank I was pulling on him went wrong" Alvin said sadly

Jeanette smiled "see your making progress you just apologized to me for something I didn't know had happened and it's okay, it was an accident, don't worry about it"

Alvin nodded "I better get home" Alvin said "Dave is going to be very mad"

"Why" Jeanette asked

"Because right before I left he told me not to go anywhere" Alvin said

"Alvin, if I knew you would get in trouble I would have came to your house" Jeanette said softly "come on we'll go talk to Dave I'm sure he will understand"

"The others don't have to know about our conversation, do they?" Alvin asked

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jeanette said with a smile

"Thanks Jeanette" Alvin said as they walked out of the park together in the growing twilight.

Jeanette walked up to the door and tried the knob but it was locked, "that's funny I didn't think Dave usually locked the door when you guys are out of the house"

"He doesn't, no matter I have a key" Alvin said reaching into his pocket and retrieving the key, he inserted the key and turned the knob, as him and Jeanette entered the house, chatter could be heard coming from the direction of the kitchen.

"Dave I'm back" Alvin called out walking toward the kitchen

"Alvin!" Dave growled angrily as he came out to meet his son "where did you go?"

"I went to the park to meet Jeanette" Alvin said

"Yeah, he wanted to talk to me so I told him to meet me in the park, if I knew he would have gotten in trouble for leaving I wouldn't have even suggested meeting in the park" Jeanette said in Alvin's defense

"But it-" Alvin started but was silenced by Dave

"It's okay Jeanette, it's just been a hectic day and the last thing I needed was Alvin out running around" Dave said with a sigh

"I know, Alvin told me about the FBI, do you know why they were here?" Jeanette asked

Dave sunk into an armchair in the living room "Yeah… sort of… I don't know, it has something to do with that new kid that you fella's brought home the other day, sounds like he stole something that belongs to the FBI and they want it back" Dave said sounding very exhausted.

"But what does that have to do with you" Jeanette asked

"The agent made it sound like, since we were seen with him we too have become suspects" Simon answered from the kitchen doorway.

"That's ridiculous" Brittany practically shouted "just because we're friends with him we now are being watched like… like criminals"

Simon nodded

"Oh… you girls should probably get home" Dave said standing up "I'll give you ride, if you want"

"Sure, thanks Dave" the girl's chorused

"You boys might as well head up to bed now" Dave said grabbing his keys and leading the girls out the door

"Okay Dave" the three chipmunks said

As the three chipmunks walked up the stairs Simon was wondering why Alvin went to meet Jeanette in the park, he thought, he puzzled and he thought, until finally the question went from his mind to his mouth "Alvin why did you go and meet Jeanette in the park"

"What?" Alvin asked as he emerged from his own thoughts

"Why did you go and meet Jeanette in the park" Simon asked again

"I wanted to talk to her, that's all" Alvin replied looking away from Simon as they entered their room, the boy's changed and they all laid down except Alvin he sat up on his bed staring at the wall,

"What did you want to talk to her about?" Simon asked curiously

"Nothing…" Alvin replied

Simon gave Alvin a long hard look then took off his glasses "have it your way"

"Alvin, are you going to bed" Theodore asked quietly

"In a minute Theo, I just need some time to think" Alvin said half zoned out

"Alvin if you want to talk about something we are always here for you," Simon said

Alvin smiled "I know, I'm fine" he said lying down

"Okay" Simon said knowing something was bothering him _'I wonder why he went to meet Jeanette in the park why couldn't he just talk with her here or at her house' _Simon thought _'I'll find out tomorrow'_

The next morning Simon woke up to a familiar buzzing sound coming from the nightstand between his and Alvin's beds, he reached over and shut the alarm clock off then reached for his glasses, he put them on and climbed out of bed to his amazement both his brother were not there. Theodore usually got up early and helped Dave make breakfast, but Alvin, he was never up early, _'strange'_ he thought as he got changed, he headed down stairs and saw Dave and Theodore just finishing up breakfast,

"Good morning, Simon, is Alvin up?" Dave said as Simon sat down at the table

"Hasn't he been up for some time?" Simon asked

"No I don't think so" Dave replied

"He wasn't in bed when I got up" Theodore said putting several pancakes on a plate

"Something's not right" Simon said getting up and running back up the stairs

"Simon where are you going" Theodore called as he watched his brother run out of the room

When Simon reached their room his eyes darted around the room looking for anything out of the ordinary. "Simon what's the matter?" Dave asked from the doorframe

"I don't know, but something's amiss," Simon said still looking around the room, then he spotted it, Alvin's red cap hanging on his bedpost

Simon reached up and grabbed it "proof, Alvin wouldn't go anywhere without his cap"

Dave thought for a moment "your right something's not adding up", he then heard something go clattering across the floor when he moved his foot, he reached down and picked up a brass button,

"What's that?" Simon asked

Dave didn't answer for a moment "Oh my gosh!"

Simon took the button out of Dave's hand and gasped at what he saw, the button had the Communist sickle and hammer symbol on it

"Let's go" Dave said pushing Simon out of the room

"Where are we going" Simon asked bounding down the stairs behind his father

"I'm calling the FBI they need to see this" Dave said picking up the phone

"Yes… Agent Mc' Cumber I need to talk to you now I found something that you need to see… no… I don't want to discuss this over the phone, all I'm going to say is this concerns national security… no I'm not kidding… thank you I'll be waiting" Dave said, he hung up the phone and let out a long breath

"Dave aren't you going to call the police, Alvin might be in trouble" Simon asked

"Simon where's Alvin?" Theodore asked

Simon didn't know how to answer he just shook his head,

"No Simon Alvin's in big trouble, this is way too big for the police maybe too big for the FBI, I don't know" Dave said looking down at Simon

Just then they heard a knock at the door, "That can't be them already" Dave said approaching the door with caution, he glanced out the window and saw three casually dressed men standing on his porch,

Dave opened the door slowly "Who are you, you aren't FBI" Dave said looking at the men

"No we're not" the one replied

"Then who are you" Dave asked

"Wow… chill for a minute mate" the one man said "my name is D.J Bond, this is Hogan Spice' Boy, and Pepper Spice' Boy" he said pointing to the other two men.

"And what do you want?" Dave asked

D.J removed a picture of from his pocket "do you know this kid" he asked pointing to a photo of Brittany

"Maybe, why?" Dave asked

"Because she was kidnapped last night… may we come in?"

Dave stepped aside and let the men come in

"Yes I know her she's a very good friend" Dave said sitting down "you said she was kidnapped last night

D.J nodded

"How would you know" Dave asked still suspicious of the three men

"Because I'm police sergeant D.J Bond with the California Highway Patrol" he said showing his ID "a Miss Miller called me early this morning and told me that she went missing last night, we searched her room, and found this" he said holding out an identical brass button "you do know what that is, don't you?" he asked

Dave nodded slowly "I don't see how the police can help"

"They can't, that's why we're here, Miss Miller told us that you are a very close friend and that you would cooperate with us" D.J said

"Of course I will but we're having a crisis ourselves" Dave said

"What do you mean?" Hogan asked

"My eldest son went missing last night as well, and we found this in his room this morning" he said taking out the button, D.J took the button and compared it to the one he had.

"It's a calling card" Pepper said stepping up alongside D.J "they left the buttons so that you would sooner or later figure out who took them, either that or there's a Communist agent around here with a faulty uniform"

"Dave where's Alvin and when will he be back" Theodore asked shyly

Dave looked down at Theodore and said "I don't know", Simon then led Theodore out of the room,

"How do you tell your son that his older brother might never come back" Dave asked

D.J shook his head "I'm sorry Mister Seville, we'll do our best"

"Who are you?" Dave still unsure of who these men really were,

Before D.J could answer, they heard another knock at the door, "do you know who that is?" D.J asked standing up

"Probably the FBI" Dave said

"Okay remember were friends of yours, the FBI don't really like guys like us" D.J said with a half smile

Dave nodded as he opened the door, "Agent Mc' Cumber, I'm glad you came"

"Yeah now what did you want" the agent said annoyed

"My son Alvin, the one that was talking back to you last night, well he disappeared in the middle of the night and this morning we found this in his room" he said taking out the button, the agent snatched the button from him.

"You know what this means, the KGB isn't dead like we thought" he said as he turned toward the living room

"Well D.J, Hogan and Pepper, where's Jerry and Mac, they leave you guys or something?" the agent asked

"No they're out in the van… long time no see Agent Mc' Cumber, how have you been" D.J said

"Like you care the last time I saw you, you were shooting at me" the agent said "what are you doing here"

"Faulty intel what can I say …. a friend of ours was kidnapped last night as well and we found this in her room as well" he said taking out another button

"Who's your friend" the agent asked

D.J took out the picture and handed it to him "Brittany Miller" D.J said

"She was here last night wasn't she" the agent asked "the KGB must be after it as well and they were watching you as well and moved when they had the chance" the agent nodded his head "we'll be in contact" the agent said moving over to the door. The two FBI agents departed shortly followed by the three other men all with common goals in sight: finding the missing childern and exposing the foreign agents.

* * *

><p><strong> AN d you enjoy this chapter? Doesn't matter either way please leave a review anyway.**


	4. Fear is a great motivator

**A/N: And here is Chapter 4! Got nothing more to say so... enjoy and please review I can not stress this enough I need to know what you, the reader thinks about the story! **

* * *

><p>In a dark warehouse somewhere in southern California, Alvin sat bound to a chair, his face bruised and bloody, he hung his head, partly in pain and partly in exhaustion,<p>

"Where is it? Tell me now!" a man with a Russian accent shouted at him

"I don't know even know what you're looking for" Alvin barely muttered but that was enough to earn yet another punch to the face,

"Status report", a man shouted walking closer

"Nothing Sir, but he'll talk soon" the attacker said

The man nodded and turned to walk away

"Where is it!" the man shouted again at him

This time he didn't bother to answer he just braced himself for the next blow, but he didn't get just one he got several to the face then several to the stomach.

Meanwhile on the other side of the warehouse divided by a huge stack of wooden crates and metal barrels, Brittany was undergoing the same treatment, "I told you I don't know where it is, I don't even know what you're looking for" Brittany sobbed

However, her only reply was a punch to the side of her face adding yet another bruise to her face was that was just as bruised and bloody as Alvin's if not worse.

The man raised his hand and started rapidly punching her in the face and stomach until a man shouted: "STOP!... This isn't getting us anywhere, bring her"

The other man picked up the chair Brittany was bound to and carried it over to the other side of the warehouse

"I think it's time for an alternate persuasion method…" the man said. The man pointed to the floor two feet in front of Alvin, the man carrying Brittany put her down, while the other man roughly grabbed the fur on top of Alvin's head and pulled his head up.

The red clad chipmunk slowly opened his bruised eye lids and cried out in alarm at who he saw "Brittany!" but his alarm turned to utter shock and worry when she lifted her head

"Alvin…" she could barely manage to mutter,

"I don't think she can take much more of this before her body shuts down, so tell us where it is and we let you both go" the man said, he snapped his fingers and the man standing over Brittany started punching her again,

"I'll tell you where it is, but don't hurt her please" Alvin said quickly without even thinking

"That's better, you show us where it is and we won't hurt her but if you're lying, she will die slowly and painfully" the Russian said

Alvin nodded slowly "now refresh my memory it's been a long time since I've seen 'it'"

The Russian rolled his eyes "It's a black Ford Mustang style car with a double dark grey racing stripe going up the center of it"

"Right, well untie me, and we can go get it" Alvin said wiggling his little hands

The Russians untied him and pushed him roughly out of the chair "I need to make a phone call first, we have very advanced security on this thing," Alvin said

The Russian in charge nodded his head, another man handed Alvin a portable phone,

Alvin dialed his home number "Hello,… Yes Theo it's me…. I'm fine don't worry, I need to talk to Simon, okay" Alvin waited impatiently until he heard Simon's voice "Simon that you?"

"Yes Alvin it's me, what do the kidnappers want?"

"They want their black Ford Mustang" Alvin said

"Alvin are they standing next to you?"

"Yep"

"Do they have Brittany too?"

"Affirmative"

"Can you get out?"

"Negative"

"Black Ford Mustang got it, hold on one second"

"You got it"

Simon turned around and shouted into the kitchen "Dave, Alvin said the kidnappers want a black Ford Mustang"

"Why?" Dave asked as he came running out of the kitchen

"I don't know, but I say we give it to them" Simon replied

"I agree" Dave told Simon

"Alvin are you there"

"Sure am"

"Lead them around town for about an hour then bring them to the park got it"

"Got it"

Alvin then hung up and turned back to face the angry Russians, "well?" the Russian commander asked

"He didn't tell me where it is but he gave me directions on how to get there" Alvin said

"Okay lets mount up" he said heading toward two black vans

'_I hope this works'_ Alvin thought to himself as he watch Brittany be roughly tossed into the back of one of the vans, they hauled Alvin into the same van and tied his hands,

"We go!" the Russian shouted, they started the vans and the warehouse doors creaked open, they drove out into the morning light,

"Okay first you have to go to Thomas Edison Elementary school" Alvin said from between the two seats, the Russian nodded and the driver started off,

After about a half hour they reached the school, "now where" the Russian asked

"I need to go find out there should be somebody here to tell me" Alvin said holding up his hands to be untied

As Alvin climbed out of the van the Russian said "if you not back in 5 minutes we hear sirens or if you try to make a break for it, she will die" the Russian said looking toward the back of the van where Brittany lay bound and gagged with a submachine gun pointed at her head,

Alvin nodded his understanding and ran off toward the school, he climbed the fence with ease and ran to the school building once out of sight from the vans he quickly found a piece of paper and a discarded pencil and scribbled something down, he grabbed the paper and ran back to the van,

"You're lucky you had 15 seconds left" the man said

"Thanks for waiting" Alvin said sarcastically

"Where next"

"The Theater of the Stars" Alvin said handing him the paper

"Drive" the Russian commanded, as they drove Alvin told them how to get there, after about a half hour being stuck in traffic they finally got there,

"5 minutes" the Russian said gruffly

"Hey this is a big place I'm gonna need more than 5 minutes" Alvin protested

"4minutes 40 seconds, you're wasting time" the Russian said

Alvin cast one last glance at Brittany then jumped out of the van and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, which believe it or not is pretty fast. He ran inside and ran until he found some paper, it was hard to write with people banging in to him but he managed and darted out of the theater, as he got to the door he heard loud and rapid gunfire. _'NOOO' _he screamed in his head as he ran faster than ever, he jumped into the van and moved over to where Brittany was laying, _'she's not hurt, good'_ Alvin thought breathing a sigh of relief,

"Your 20 seconds late, next time it won't be a warning shot" the Russian in the front seat said

Alvin didn't respond he just thrust the paper into his hand and said "Hollywood, Studio 51"

"You lead us there, no?" the Russian asked

Alvin nodded sadly looking from the gunman to Brittany's unconscious face "I'm going to tell you this now I'm going to need at least 10 minutes in there that studio is a very big and crowded place it might be hard to find my contact" Alvin said returning his gaze to the Russian

"7 minutes not a second more" he said nodding to the driver

Alvin had no choice but to agree, all the way there, he pointed out the right roads and led them to the Studio, it took them about 45 minutes to get there, as Alvin jumped out of the van, the Russian said

"My fault, your fault, nobody's fault if you're not back in 7 minutes I'm gonna blow her head off, got it"

Alvin nodded angry then took off, he got inside, quickly found some paper and scribbled something down he managed a quick glance at his watch 3 Minutes 30 Seconds left, he grabbed the phone and dialed his home number.

"Alvin is that you" Simon asked

"Yeah just listen I've only got a minute, do you have the car?"

"Yes"

"Bring it to the park that we hang out at"

"Okay we're on our way, how long till you get here?"

"About 45 minutes, gotta go" he said then hung up. He ran out the door and hopped into the van he handed the paper to the Russian.

"It's about time you come back on time" the Russian said

"They have your car at the park on Fifth Street" Alvin said out of breath

"Show us" the Russian said

Alvin started giving directions and they drove off, they arrived at the park after about an hour of driving, Alvin was impressed at what he saw, a sleek black Ford Mustang,

"There it is" the Russian said with a smile

Simon, Theodore and Dave stood next to it watching the vans pull in, the one had a trailer on it, four men jumped out and pushed the car onto the trailer while another two hauled Alvin and Brittany out of the other van and tossed them roughly on the ground. Dave rushed forward but was stopped by several guns being pointed at him.

"You don't get them until we pull out of parking lot, if you even touch one of them we'll shoot all of you, got it" the Russian said

Dave nodded angrily

The Russians finished securing the car then piled into the vans and drove off, Dave rushed over and was about to grab Alvin into a hug but Alvin moved to the side and picked up Brittany's lip body and carried her over to where his brothers were standing. He laid her down and untied her arms and legs, he removed the gag, tears starting to leak from his eyes again, after he completely untied her he pulled her onto his lap and held her close, Simon checked her pulse and breathing.

"She's gonna be fine Alvin" Simon said soothingly

"I came so close to losing her, I felt so empty, lifeless" Alvin said through sobs

"Let's get home" Dave said leading all the chipmunks to his car

Alvin held Brittany tightly until they got to Dave's house then he laid her down on the couch and with Simon's help he started dressing her wounds

"I'm gonna call Miss Miller and tell her that Brittany is safe" Dave said

Alvin and Simon nodded

As Alvin dabbed some disinfectant on a cut Simon started to speak "that was brave, what you did for her"

"I obviously didn't do enough" Alvin said sadly

"What do you mean" Simon asked confused

"I had the easy part, if I messed up she would have gotten killed not me" Alvin said

"What you say is true but if you wouldn't have done what you did she might be dead right now" Simon said

Alvin shrugged "I just hope she's gonna be alright"

"Here, let me see" Simon said dabbing at some of Alvin's cuts and bruises as well

"I probably don't look much better than she does, do I" Alvin asked trying to determine how much damage was inflicted on himself

"Actually you look slightly better, do to your tougher build, bone mass and-"

"Please Simon not an anatomy lesson right now" Alvin said wincing as his brother wiped some of the blood off his face.

Simon chuckled a little then Alvin picked up on it and laughed as well "I'm glad you're here right now to help me through this" Alvin said lovingly

"I'm glad to be here to help you through this" Simon said giving Alvin a hug

**With Jake:**

Last night Jake went back home but decided not to go to school the next day due to the amount of FBI and KGB agents running around. Jake now walked down the street hoping to catch Brittany at home but as he passed the Seville house he decided to stop in, he went up to the door and knocked,

"Hey Simon" Jake said as Simon open the door

"Jake you shouldn't be here" Simon said

"I need to talk to you I think you… well more like your brain can help me" Jake said

"What do you mean" Simon asked stepping aside so he could enter

"Hey Alvin what's up" Jake said barely glancing over at Alvin, but the multiple cuts and bruise caught his eye

"What happened t-" Jake started to ask, before noticing Brittany laying on the couch "What happened to her, who did this?"

Alvin just stared at him "some guys with really thick Russian accents decided they would beat the crap out of us until we told them where a car was"

"Oh no they found you guys… hey I'm really sorry this happened to you guys" Jake said

"Jake what's going on" Simon asked

"They want the car I found… I have it hidden somewhere safe"

"What's so special about this car that the FBI and KGB both want it?" Simon asked curiously

"This car has some of the most advanced artificial intelligence in the world" Jake explained

"I plan on giving it back to the FBI once I get it running again, I need a computer specialist, but if you hire a computer guy, the FBI will be able to trace him, that's why I need your help" Jake told them

"Boy's Miss Miller is coming over to take Brittany home" Dave said as he walked into the living room

"Hey Mr. Seville, how's life" Jake said offering a weak smile

Dave crossed his arms "seeing that my son and his friend were nearly beaten to death, fine, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was on my way over to Brittany's house and I decided to stop in and see my friends, that's all" Jake said

"I think you have something to do with this… why did you run away from the FBI last night?" Dave asked

"They don't know what's going on, I've known for weeks that the KGB have been in the country I even tried calling them about it but they just hung up thinking it was a prank call, now I would love to stay and chat but I have to go" Jake said, then he darted out the door.

After a few minutes they heard the sound of brakes screeching shortly followed by a knock at the door,

"Where is the poor dear" Miss Miller cried as Dave opened the door for her,

Dave pointed to the living room and followed her in, Miss Miller saw Alvin sitting on the couch tenderly holding Brittany in his lap stroking her bruised face gently,

"I wish we could view something like this under more normal circumstances" Dave said

Miss Miller only nodded before she walked slowly over to the couch and sat down next to Alvin

"Alvin, dear I'm going to take Brittany home" Miss Miller said

Alvin barely responded he just nodded and stood up holding Brittany and walked toward the door, he carried her out and laid her down on the back seat next to her sisters,

"Alvin feel free to stop by anytime" Jeanette said warmly

"I will" Alvin muttered as he closed the car door and headed back to the house, they all watched as the Millers departed for home.

"Dave I think we have a problem" Simon said

"Simon we have a lot of problems right now" Dave said

"No this is a new problem, that car we gave them it lacks the artificial intelligence that the real car has, once they find that out they aren't going to be happy" Simon said concern lacing his voice

Dave thought for a moment then nodded "this whole thing is getting so complicated"

Jake walked down the street toward the place he called home, he stopped in front of the alley and just stood there staring down it when a voice said from behind him "what's ya looking at? You see this alley everyday"

Jake recognized the voice and didn't even bother turning around "that's the problem Jill, I don't want to live here anymore"

"Where do you want to live, then?" she asked stepping up beside him

"Anywhere but here" Jake said with a sigh

"Let's go inside, it's been getting dangerous around here" Jill said taking his hand. "More FBI?" Jake asked, Jill shook her head "they looked like FBI but they didn't talk like FBI"

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, "they had these very thick accents, Russian I think" Jill replied

"KGB" Jake said

"Who?" Jill asked

"Never mind, it's not important" Jake said as they entered the doorway "where's Rob?" Jake asked entering the room that he had set up as an office.

"I don't know, him and three other kids disappeared this morning and haven't been back since" Jill replied

"Rob knows procedure he should have sent word by now" Jake said glancing at a piece of paper on his makeshift desk. After reading it he scooped it up and read it again and again,

"What's the matter" Jill asked trying to see what the paper said

"They have them" Jake said letting the paper fall to the floor, Jill picked it up and read it, it said:

'_We have four of your friends you 5 hours to bring the car to the abandoned warehouse complex on the outskirts of LA, you have one free hour, after that we start killing your friends one every hour, the faster you get it here the faster you get your friends back.'_

"What time did they disappear at" Jake asked heading toward the door grabbing the paper out of her hand

"I don't know eight this morning, but they left on their own will and at noon they did make contact" Jill said

"So they've been out of contact since 12 that's only leaves 2 hours" he ran out the door and went across the alley and looked at the door

"Jake what are you doing?" Jill asked walking up behind him

"I need to make a call" Jake said, then he kicked the door in and ran inside, Jill followed unsure who he was calling, he located a phone in the basement and phoned the Seville house,

"Simon it's me Jake" he said

"I need your help now, the KGB took four of my friends I need you and Alvin to come to this address" he said "1775 Third Street, thanks man"

"I'll be in touch" he said as he hung up the phone "Jill I need you to wait for Alvin and Simon, when they get he take them down to the basement, they can help us"

"Okay" Jill said reluctantly

Jake dashed off down the alley and down the street; he had no idea where he was heading but he had to free his friends before they were killed.

Meanwhile Simon had convinced Alvin to come and help Jake as well, they told Dave and Theodore they were going for a walk then left. As they walked down the sidewalk, a dark colored SUV flew out of the side street the chipettes lived on and nearly hit them

"Watch where you're going!" Alvin shouted after the SUV

"People have to be more careful" Simon said

They made it to the address and looked around, "he wasn't kidding when he said he lived on the street," Alvin said as they moved down the alley, they saw a young girl about their age sitting on some steppes,

"You Alvin and Simon Seville" the girl asked

"Yes we are, who are, you?" Simon asked

"I'm Jill, I'm a friend of Jakes" she said leading them through the door. She pushed back a tattered rug and lifted a trap door,

"Jake thinks you can get it running again," she said climbing down the ladder

Alvin and Simon followed her down the ladder, she flipped on a light switch revealing to Alvin and Simon a black Ford Mustang with a double dark grey racing stripe going up the center,

"What good is it going to do in here, how did you get it in here?" Alvin asked looking at the four brick walls

"There used to be a ramp over there but once the FBI started snooping around Jake took out the ramp and bricked up the space there" Jill said pointing to a newer looking section of wall.

"Do you know what's wrong with it?" Simon asked as Alvin hopped into the driver seat

"I have no idea Jake said something was wrong with the computer system" Jill replied

Alvin tried to start the engine but it wouldn't turn over, "it needs gas, when Jake found it, it was empty" Jill explained

"Do you have a gas can, getting it started up is half the battle" Alvin said

"Alvin's rights getting it started might give us a clue on what's wrong" Simon said

"We only have five gallons" Jill said pointing to a red gas can in the corner

Simon retrieved it and emptied it into the car, before Alvin could turn the key the car started up,

"Simon, how did you do that without a key" Alvin asked impressed

"I didn't do anything" Simon said looking at the two coursing red lights on the hood

Simon climbed into the passenger seat and started looking around; he opened up a cover and found the electrical components, as he stared to put the cover back on the doors locked,

"Hey what's going on, unlock the doors" Alvin said

"No" a voice said

"Wait… who said that" Alvin asked startled by the sudden three way conversation

"I did" the voice said again

"Who are you" Simon asked looking around

"I am Operational Multipurpose Electronic Government Agent 4000, but you can call me OMEGA" the voice replied

"Wow that's a mouthful, nice to meet you to, I'm Al-"

"You are Alvin Seville" the voice replied

"Yeah… how did you know my name?" Alvin asked

"I cross referenced your picture with files from the Department of Defense, the FBI, and the CIA" the voice replied

"Okay…" Alvin said casting a glance at Simon "so let me get this straight I am talking to a car and the car is talking back"

"That is correct Alvin" the car said

"Whoa… who said we are on a first name basis here?" Alvin asked the car

"According to your file, you do not like to be addressed as 'Mister Seville' because you said and I quote 'it makes me feel like an old man'" the car said

Alvin was stunned to say the least, "Simon, how do we get 'OMEGA' out of here"

"I don't know" Simon said trying the door handle again "uh… OMEGA can you unlock the door now"

"Yes Simon I can" the car said as the doors unlocked, Alvin stumbled out of the car and went to the front,

"I'm imagining things, after all cars can't talk" Alvin muttered to himself

"What was that Alvin?" Simon asked, "nothing" Alvin replied

"Simon, he said, that he was just imagining things and that cars don't talk" the car said

"It is talking! This is some kind of nightmare!" Alvin practically shouted

"Alvin calm down" there's a logical explanation for this" Simon said looking the car over

"That is so cool, how did you guys do that" Jill asked

"We didn't do anything" Simon replied "Alvin this is the car Jake was telling us about earlier, you know the one with all the artificial intelligence"

"That is correct Simon" the car said "I have figured out a way out of here but you must get in"

"Right" Simon said letting Jill climb into the back seat he then got into the passenger seat "Alvin, get in"

"This, thing creeps me out" Alvin said pointing to the car

"Alvin I suggest you get in, if you do not move there is a 90% chance of death" OMEGA said

"Okay you convinced me" Alvin said running around the car, he climbed into the driver seat "now how are you going to get us out of here?"

Without answering a red laser beam beamed out from the car's grill and cut away the wall in front of the ramp.

"Okay… know how are we supposed to go anywhere, my legs are too short to reach the pedals" Alvin said with a smirk thinking he out smarted the supercar

"I will drive if you do not want too" OMEGA said

"Yeah right" Alvin said "I want to see that"

"Alvin do you think it's wise to provoke the supercar" Simon asked

"It can't drive by itself, Simon I was right" Alvin retorted

Before anyone could say anything else the car switched to drive and started driving up the ramp,

Alvin didn't know what to think or say "Okay the car can drive as well" he said leaning against the door

"You wouldn't have a phone with you would you?" Simon asked, "I can call any number local or long distance" the car replied

"This is a local call" Simon said, he then gave the car his home phone number, Simon could hear it ringing and ringing

"Hello" he heard Dave say

"Hello, Dave" Simon said

"Simon I've been worried about you two, were are you"

"We're on our way home now"

"Good because I just got a very disturbing phone call from Miss Miller"

"What's going on Dave" Alvin put in worried that Miss Miller would be calling

"Boys hurry up and get home, I will tell you when you arrive" Dave said "See you in a few minutes"

"Bye Dave" they coursed

"Alvin" the car asked

"Yes OMEGA" Alvin answered, "who is Dave" OMEGA asked

"He's our father" Alvin replied "can you go any faster?"

"I am going the legal speed limit of 35 mph, would you want me to speed" The car said

"Actually I would, yeah, because we're kinda in a hurry" Alvin replied

Without reply the pedal of the car went down to the floor causing everyone in the car to be pressed against their seats. "Do you know where you're going" Simon asked

"Yes I do, Simon" the car replied slowing to a stop in front of a house

"We're home" Alvin said jumping out of the car,

As they approached the house Theodore ran out of the house crying and threw himself on Alvin, Alvin didn't know what to do he just hugged his brother, "Theodore what's the matter" Alvin asked

Theodore looked up at Alvin's face still crying he was too scared to speak, Alvin looked up the path and saw Simon hanging his head as Dave talked, _'what's going on here'_ Alvin thought, he put an arm around Theodore and walked closer to Dave, "Dave what's going on" Alvin asked worry in his voice,

Dave stared down at him and said "they figured out the car you gave them wasn't the real thing… and they took the chipettes leaving a message"

"What's the message?" Alvin asked impatiently

"They want the car, if they don't get it by midnight tonight they'll kill the girls" Dave said sadly

"What are we going to do" Alvin cried out

"Alvin there isn't anything we can do, I've notified the FBI, they're going to check into it, I'm sorry" Dave said sadly

"They're going to _'check into it', _I'm not just gonna wait here until they send their body's back, we have to do something" Alvin said raising his voice toward the end. "I'm with Alvin on this one we have to do something" Simon said

"Good, let's go Simon" Alvin said running toward the car, he hopped into the driver seat as Simon got into the passenger seat, "we'll be back, with the chipettes" Alvin said "stand on it OMEGA"

OMEGA put the accelerator to the floor, "where are we going Alvin" the car asked

"I don't know OMEGA, if you where a KGB agent and you had hostages, where would you go" Alvin asked

A holographic map popped up in front of the windshield, "I have calculated and marked the various places that would be a good place to stay if you had something to hide"

Alvin studied the map "can you get me a visual of point T" Alvin asked

Satellite images of that area popped up on the windsheid, he used his finger to move them around, "that's it take us there" Alvin said

"How can you be sure they are holding them there" Simon asked

"I'm not, but it's our best shot because that's the same warehouse they had me in earlier today so I'm guessing it's their headquarters"

"Actually there are several warehouses in that complex, are you sure that's the place" OMEGA asked

"Kinda… it's our best guess" Alvin said

"OMEGA give us the layout of this place" Simon said

"This complex is a retired military airstrip and storage facility it has a perimeter of 80 miles and has an area of 400 square miles, around the perimeter there is a 20 foot tall chain link fence. You enter the complex through a gate at the front; there will be two small warehouses one to your left and one to your right, after that there are warehouses and airstrips scattered about the complex".

"ETA…" Alvin asked

"On our current course our ETA will be about 2 and half hours" OMEGA replied

"What!" Alvin shouted

"It appears, 5 miles up the road there is a major accident which will slow us down, if we take a detour it will cut it down to about 2 hours" OMEGA said

"Take the detour" Simon said

As the car approached a corner they whipped around it and down the street, _'hold on Brittany we're coming, we're coming' _Alvin thought to himself

Meanwhile back at the Seville house Dave, Theodore and Jill sat at the table, Dave rested his head in his hands "I hope they're okay" he sighed

"Dave, when are Alvin and Simon coming back" Theodore asked

"I don't know Theodore" Dave said sadly

"I'm sure they'll be fine they have OMEGA" Jill said

"They have what?" Dave asked

"The car everyone's looking for" Jill said "it's pretty high tech, they'll be fine"

"I hope your right" Dave said feeling a tear escape his eye

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In case you've forgotten please leave a review, all criticism is appreciated. Thank you! **


	5. Anything that can go wrong will

**A/N: And chapter 5 is online! ok just a heads up the begining of this chapter is extremely boring but it gets better towards the end... like always enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>About an hour ago with Jake:<strong>

Jake darted out of the alley and ran to the spot that he was told to bring the car he got there and saw two very suspicious men hanging around, _'that's got to be them'_ he thought as he moved closer, he silently walked up behind them and took their feet out from underneath them. They fell flat on their backs long enough for Jake to deliver a punch to each man's face knocking them out. He started to search for weapons until he heard a _'click',_ he knew the sound well, it was the sound of a gun hammer.

"Stand up and turn around slowly" the man said, his speech distorted with a Russian accent, Jake turned to see not only one man but a handful of men all in KGB uniforms, Jake looked from man to man in shock.

"Let's go" the man said roughly pushing Jake

"Where are my friends" Jake demanded

"Well there's this desert, you see, it's about 50 miles that way" he said pointing "if you find the right spot and dig deep enough you should find at least what's left of them" the man laughed

Jake could feel tears well up in his eyes "how could you" he shouted

"It was easy, now get moving" the man yelled

Jake was pushed over to a black van and roughly tossed in; they drove for a very long time finally coming to a stop a couple of hours later. Jake was hauled out of the van and threw on the floor of a warehouse. The chipmunk struggled to his feet as the men left the room as he stood all he could feel was pain, not only physical pain but also heartache pain the kind of pain that tells you that you lost someone important to you. He looked around the dark room, knowing there was more there then what he was seeing, he calmed himself and listened, _'what was that'_ he thought _'crying, whimpering, sobbing' _he listened some more, the sounds came from somewhere in the darkness he started walking slowly and silently in the direction he heard the noises coming from, as he neared he could make out that is was more than one person and those persons were female. His foot hit something, something soft.

"Please don't" a voice begged as Jakes foot came into contact with her leg.

"Brittany?" Jake asked shocked

"Jake is that you" Brittany asked sniffling back tears

"Sadly, yes" Jake replied "have they hurt you?" Jake asked kneeling down next to her

She nodded her head sadly "the beatings keep getting worse, every time they drag us outside and push us into another building, tie us to chairs and beat us"

"I'm gonna get you guys out of here but you have to do as I say" Jake said

"It's impossible there's only one way out and it's heavily guarded" Jeanette said wiping tears from her eyes

"Nothing's impossible, besides help should be on the way, Alvin and Simon are coming too" Jake said

"Alvin! He'll just mess it up somehow, or he'll go off halfcocked and ruin everything like he always does, why did you have to involve him" Brittany complained "Simon might be able to help, if only you had Simons brains in Alvin's body then it might… just might mind you, be feasible"

"So you doubt me?" Jake said

"Not you Jake… Alvin, he will mess it up somehow, if he gets here before they kill us" Brittany said letting more tears fall

"If everything goes according to plan there is no way Alvin can mess this up unless he blows up OMEGA, which is practically impossible" Jake said with a small smile

"What's an OMEGA?" Jeanette asked

"This is strictly secret between us four" Jake said

The three girls nodded, "OMEGA is an abbreviation for Operational Multipurpose Electronic Government Agent, it's a car loaded down with unimaginable amounts of artificial intelligence, and it can talk" Jake said.

"You're making that up" Jeanette said, "I am not and I'll prove it too, wait until it comes and rescues us" Jake said with a smile

"How?" Brittany asked

"When Alvin comes he'll be driving it" Jake said

"There's his name again" Brittany said disgusted

"Come on Brittany haven't you ever heard the saying 'forgive and forget'" Jake asked

"Jake's right Brittany" Eleanor put in

"After what he said to me, he'll be lucky if I ever forgive him" Brittany said

"Just what did he say to you, anyway" Jake asked

_Flashback: Last Sunday Afternoon_

"_Brittany this is ridiculous" Alvin said moving away as Brittany tried to comb his hair _

"_It's not ridiculous, you need to look presentable" Brittany said _

"_We're just going for a walk in the park, why do I need my hair combed" Alvin said pulling his cap down so none of his hair was showing_

"_Image is everything, if people see me walking around with something that looked like it crawled out from under a rock, people aren't gonna think highly of me" Brittany responded_

"_Seriously Brittany, this whole thing is about what people think of you" Alvin asked_

_Brittany thought for a moment then said "uh…yeah pretty much"_

_Alvin slapped his forehead "this is too much" he then started walking toward the door,_

"_Where do you think you're going?" Brittany asked annoyed_

"_I thought we were going for a walk" Alvin asked_

"_We aren't going anywhere until you at least comb your hair," Brittany said_

_Alvin thought about this for a moment then took off his cap and smoothed down his hair with his hands "that better?" he asked annoyed._

_Brittany shook her head "you missed several spots over there and some here"_

_Alvin put his cap back on and said, "good enough lets go"_

"_If something is worth doing its worth doing right, now come here and let me comb your hair" Brittany said taking a step towards him as he stepped away._

"_We're not going out to dinner Brittany; we're going for a walk!" Alvin practically shouted at her_

"_Alvin why do you have to be so difficult all the time" Brittany said folding her arms._

"_I hate it when she does this" Alvin muttered under his breath as he turned away._

"_Did you just say you hated me?" Brittany asked, Alvin could hear the hurt and pain in her voice,_

"_No… I-"_

"_Well that's fine" Brittany said her pain turning to anger "I hate you too"_

"_I didn't s-" Alvin tried again but was cut off yet again, "and if I never see you again it will be too soon" Brittany yelled as she ran out the door_

"_What have I done?" Alvin exclaimed sinking to the floor_

_End flashback_

"So basically, he said he hated you and you said you hated him… is that all?" Jake asked

Brittany nodded

Jake thought for a moment then pulled Brittany into a hug, then he pulled the other two in as well,

"It's gonna be alright" Jake said warmly, as they embraced each other, they broke apart when a loud creaking noise was heard emanating from the other side of the warehouse, Jake turned his head, and saw four Russians heading toward them.

"Trouble" Jake whispered

Brittany caught a glance of the four men and cringed at the thought of another beating, the men came over and two of them grabbed Jake by the arms and dragged him across the warehouses and through the open door.

"Looks like we're on our own again" Brittany said sadly

They brought Jake outside and the man asked "where is it"

"Drop dead" Jake replied smugly, the man slammed his fist into Jakes face, intense pain rushed through the left side of Jakes face as he winced. "I'm sorry I meant to say, drop dead 'comrade'" saying that earned him yet another punch to the face and a couple to his abdomen, they kept beating and asking him questions concerning the car.

Meanwhile,

"OMEGA, ETA" Alvin asked

"Our ETA is exactly 43 minutes and 23 seconds" OMEGA replied

"I hope Brittany is alright, I hope all of them are alright" Alvin said feeling his heart pick up its pace, "Alvin, I'm sure their fine" Simon said

Alvin nodded, "who is Brittany" OMEGA asked

"Brittany is Alvin's _girlfriend_" Simon replied with a chuckle

"No she isn't… she's a… friend" Alvin replied

"Is she a special kind of friend?" OMEGA asked, "yeah kinda, she's my best friend" Alvin replied

"Are you sure she is not more than a friend?" the car asked pressing the subject

"Where are these questions coming from?" Alvin asked getting a little annoyed, "when Brittany's name is mentioned your heart rate picks up, and your hormones also start to-"

"OMEGA that's enough" Alvin practically shouted

"Alvin you have to stay calm, he didn't mean anything by it" Simon said trying to calm his brother

"Did I upset you Alvin?" the car asked

"No… I'm just on edge with this whole thing," Alvin said, "why is that" the car asked

"Oh… maybe because we're about to break into a government installation and save our friends from Communist KGB agents" Alvin replied sarcastically. "Alvin above all you have to keep calm" Simon said

"Simon's right if you do not remain calm you will most likely be hurt" OMEGA said

"Great, know I not only have Simon but I have Simon the Second" Alvin said sarcastically throwing his arms up into the air. "Simon what did he mean by that" OMEGA asked

"Alvin gets upset when others prove to be smarter than he is" Simon replied "why does he do that?" the car asked curiously

"Jealously" Simon said, "I think I understand" the car said

Totally ignoring the conversation Alvin asked, "So what's the plan"

"I suggest the first part of the plan consist of getting in" OMEGA said

Alvin wanted to scream, "like that wasn't obvious"

"Alvin, do you not like the plan so far" the car asked, the capped chipmunk didn't answer he just shook his head, "Simon why does Alvin not answer my question?" OMEGA asked

Simon took a deep breath "Alvin is very upset right now and when he's upset he gets very … emotional about things" Simon replied, "I understand" the car replied.

As they drove a draw under the glove box slid open,

"There are two ear pieces, if you turn them on and put on in your ear we will be able to communicate with each other" OMEGA said

"Thanks, that's a great idea" Alvin praised

"There is also a .45 caliber handgun" the car said, "violence will only make things worse" Simon replied

"I'll take it then" Alvin said and grabbed the gun, "Alvin, violence won't help anything," Simon said watching Alvin slide the clip into the handle.

"I'm carrying it for protection only" Alvin reassured his brother, "do you even knows how to use that thing?" Simon asked

"Yeah… you point this end at the other man and fire" Alvin said tapping the barrel

"Alvin a .45 caliber handgun is going to have a lot of recoil" OMEGA said, Alvin looked confused "Simon what does recoil mean?" Alvin asked. "The recoil is, the kick that the gun has when it is fired" Simon replied

"There also is an extra clip with it" OMEGA said

"Thanks man, that might come in handy" Alvin said grabbing for the clip "do you have anything else?"

"Alvin I feel the gun is overkill to begin with" Simon said, "Simon can you refrain from using words like 'kill'" Alvin asked. Simon nodded his understanding,

Alvin was about to say more when his and Simon's seats started reclining, "hey what are doing" Alvin asked

"You need your rest, I will wake you when we arrive" OMEGA said

"Some sleep sounds like a good idea" Simon said closing his eyes "good night Alvin"

"Good night" Alvin said lying back, but it was impossible for him to sleep, after he laid there for about a half hour OMEGA asked "Alvin you are not sleeping, is something bothering you"

"Yeah kinda, I guess" Alvin said

"What's troubling you I might be able to help" the car said helpfully

"I don't think so" Alvin said, "I don't think it would be something you would understand, heck I don't even understand it"

"Understand what?" OMEGA persisted

"This strange feeling, that I'm feeling right now" Alvin said letting out a deep sigh, OMEGA was silent for a moment "what is this feeling you talk about, is it love?" the car asked

"Yep OMEGA, that's the feeling, it's weird, I love my family and my friends but I've never felt like this before" Alvin said

"The love you feel for Brittany is a different kind of love then the love you feel for your family" OMEGA replied, "and who said anything about Brittany?" Alvin asked

"I was trying to explain before, when you hear Brittany's name mentioned your heart rate and your breathing start to speed up" OMEGA explained, "I picked up on the heart rate and breathing the last time I was around her and we were on speaking terms" Alvin said sadly. "Do you think she will give me another chance?" Alvin asked

"I do not know Alvin, after you save her life she might be willing to give you another chance" OMEGA replied "I hope you're right" Alvin said lying back again

"Good night OMEGA"

"Good night Alvin"

**With D.J, Hogan and Pepper: **

D.J, Hogan and Pepper watched Jake be taken from the park, so they followed discretely behind the vans; while the vans entered the complex they stopped a little way back and watched.

"Okay split up on foot" D.J said handing out disposable cameras

"What are these things for?" Pepper asked

"We're in California the tourist capital of the US, there to help you look like tourist, which is almost hopeless, let's go" D.J said "we meet back here in 30 minutes let's move"

After the half hour, they met up at their van again "what do we got?" D.J asked tossing his camera out the window.

"Four armed guards at the gate and 3 more patrolling the front" Pepper said

"6 patrolling the back and I saw at least 15 guys just walking around" Hogan said, "this place is huge they could have hundreds of guys in there" Pepper said

"I know, exciting isn't it" D.J said with a grin "the sides we can assume are the same as the back"

"We have three mini 14s, half dozen hand grenades, and three .45's with us, Ammo: 4 clips for each rifle and each pistol has 3 clips" Pepper said

"Okay here's the plan, under the cover of darkness, we find the least patrolled area and cut through the fence, once we're in we assault them with a classic reverse frontal assault with a half pincer movement" D.J said to the others

"Once we get inside where do we go, there are at least 30 buildings, which one do go for first" Pepper asked

"Yeah this is beyond nuts boss," Hogan said

"Oh… it gets better" D.J said, "we not only have to find Jake but we have to take these guys down" D.J said

"When do we roll?" Pepper asked, "as soon as it gets dark, we lock and load" D.J said clicking a clip into his handgun.

With that being said they went to work cleaning and oiling their guns preparing for the fight that was to come. At the appropriate time, they snuck around to the least guarded side and cut a hole big enough to fit through. They stealthily moved from building to building until they heard someone shouting something at them in Russian.

"Covers blown, let's go" D.J shouted and gave the signal to start firing, they all opened fire at the Russian troops that were swarming around them as they moved from building to building trying to find the right one.

**Meanwhile with Alvin, Simon and OMEGA:**

As Alvin slept his seat started vibrating underneath him, "huh… what the…. OMEGA what is that" Alvin asked annoyed

"Alvin we are 30 miles from our destination" OMEGA said, "that's good" Alvin said waking up Simon, and Shots have been fired from within the complex" OMEGA continued

"How many shots" Alvin asked fearing they were too late, "800 and rising" the car replied as a digital scale kept raising.

"There's a battle going on there, OMEGA stand on it" Alvin shouted, OMEGA's gas pedal hit the floor and they shot off. The digital speedometers numbers started climbing from the speed of 100 to 250 as the car sped down the highway dodging the other cars. They arrived within 10 minutes; OMEGA slowly drove past the gate giving Alvin and Simon a view of what was going on inside, small explosions and muzzle flashes could be seen from within the complex along with the sounds of the explosions and the rapid fire of the machine guns.

"OMEGA we have to get in there know" Alvin said

Without answer the black Mustang whipped around and drove away from the complex, then whipped around again. Punching the gas pedal to the floor they flew through straight through the gate like it wasn't even there.

"OMEGA inferred and heat scanners online," Alvin said, as Alvin finished speaking pictures from the scanners flashed up in front of the windshield.

"How did you know he had scanners" Simon asked

"I didn't, I figured a supercar would have things like that" Alvin said looking at the pictures. OMEGA sped in between the buildings dodging men and explosions while Alvin searched for the others.

D.J, Hogan and Pepper were currently pinned behind a stack of wooden crates and some metal drums that was stacked in front of a flag pole,

"Pepper, run this up the flag pole" D.J said handing the other man an American flag

"What for?" Pepper asked confused taking the flag

"There's someone else in this complex and if they see the flag they will probably come help us" D.J replied pushing a new clip into his .45, "I'm on it" Pepper said as he turned around and stood up enough to hoist it up the pole.

Meanwhile in one of the buildings the Chipettes sat in one of the corners while two Russian soldiers kept their guns aimed at them, two other soldiers hauled Jake over and threw him on the floor, after a brutal interrogation. "That hurt" Jake muttered trying to stagger to a sitting position.

"What's going on outside" one soldier asked, "sounds like the eastern front in Germany during WW2," another soldier said with a chuckle

"You two go check it out we have everything under control" the soldier who seemed to be the higher rank said, the two soldiers saluted then left.

"Alvin there are two people leaving warehouse 33" OMEGA said

"Get us over there" Alvin said, "wait Alvin, look over there" Simon said pointing out his window

"An American flag, strange place for that to be, OMEGA let's check that out" Alvin said, OMEGA whipped around a warehouse and headed straight for the flag. Bullets pinged off the cars bulletproof windows and body as they flew through the complex, "hey I didn't know this thing was bulletproof" Alvin said amazed as he watched bullets ping right off the windshield. They skidded to a stop in between D.J's boxes and the Russians.

"Need a lift" Alvin shouted over the gun fire as Simon hopped out to let the three men climb into the back seat.

"What are you kids doing here?" D.J asked in confusion as him and his men climbed into the back seat

"We came to rescue our friends" Alvin said "back to that warehouse" the car zoomed off, back toward the warehouse,

"Which hanger are they in?" D.J asked, "We think 33" Simon said "it's the best place to start"

"We were in that warehouse earlier all that's in there are a couple of Russian trucks full of explosives" Hogan said, "there are several heat sources coming from that warehouse" OMEGA said as an image popped up on the windshield.

"Did the car just talk?" D.J asked

Alvin didn't answer "Look" Alvin said "three of them are bunched together that could the chipettes" he said pointing to a red and orange blob,

"OMEGA can you get us into that warehouse?" Simon asked, "That warehouse has a cinderblock foundation and has 2 inch thick steal walls" OMEGA replied, "I'll take that as a no," Simon said

"Getting in is the easy part, it's getting out" D.J said as the car skidded to a stop in front of the hanger

"How do we get in" Alvin asked, "we can get in through the roof" D.J said

"Why can't we just leave the same way we come in" Simon asked

"Because you can slide down the rope without them noticing, trying to climb up a rope with Russians shooting at you, not the easiest thing in world, if you know what I mean" D.J said

"Fine we'll go in through the roof and out the door" Alvin said jumping from the car, "Alvin wait" Simon shouted after him

"Let's go" D.J ordered, the other three men all jumped out of the car and all five of them ran alongside the building

"There's an access ladder that goes to the roof over there" D.J said pointing

Alvin ran over to the ladder and started climbing, when he got to the top he ran over to the closest skylight and opened it, he looked down and saw a stack of boxes about 5 feet down _'that's my best shot'_ he thought. He tucked the handgun into his pocket and jumped down onto the boxes, he used the height to his advantage and looked around the warehouse, he couldn't see any sign of the chipettes, so he climbed down the stack of boxes and started walking around silently.

"Alvin" the chipmunk heard OMEGA's voice say through the comm. "there are 20 men in the warehouse with you all of them are armed"

"Wait if you can see how many are there you can warn me when they get close to me" Alvin said

"Yes I can" OMEGA replied, "awesome, let's give that a try" Alvin said and headed off

On the other side of the warehouse the guards had gotten board, sat down at a nearby table, and started a game of cards.

"Brittany I'm scared" Eleanor whimpered, "It's alright, those noises means someone's come to rescue us" Jeanette said putting an arm around her younger sister.

Brittany looked at her sister "your right, Jeanette, I wonder who came looking for us, do you think it was the Nation Guard or the Army… or maybe they sent in the Marines" Brittany said

"Oh please Brittany, it's probably just the FBI if not only the cops" Jeanette said

"Shut up over there" the one Russian yelled

Alvin dodged behind a box to avoid a guard that he was forewarned about, "there is a guard approaching from behind, approximant time of interception, 3 seconds"

"What?" Alvin said turning around just in time to see the guard turning the corner as well, "oh boy" Alvin said and punched the guard hard in the stomach causing the guard to buckle over; he then sunk a punch into his face sending him unconscious.

"Alvin, are you alright" OMEGA asked

Alvin was breathing hard and struggled to catch his breath, "I fine, a little advanced warning would be nice"

"I am sorry, Alvin"

"It's cool, guide me" Alvin said

OMEGA gave Alvin directions and alerted him to an approaching guard; he took the pistol by the barrel and waited. When the guard came around the corner Alvin swung as hard as he could and managed to knock the guard out, he checked the guard for weapons and he took off the guards belt and strapped it around his own waist, he then cautiously moved on _'I wonder where the others are'_ he thought.

The others were actually pinned down across from the ladder and had no way of getting there, "we have to help Alvin" Simon shouted over the gun fire, "sorry kid, but we're pinned, we ain't goin' anywhere" D.J said reloading his gun again.

"Do not worry Simon, I am taking care of Alvin" OMEGA said over the comm., "that's reassuring" Simon retorted

**Back inside:**

Alvin twisted around boxes and containers until he heard a shrill, high pitched, blood curling scream, the voice was very familiar to Alvin and he recognized it right away.

"Brittany" Alvin whispered under his breath

"What did you say Alvin?" OMEGA asked, ignoring his question Alvin asked "where are the girls?"

"40 feet straight, turn right, go 30 more feet, turn left, and there will be a clearing with 6 guards and the 3 girls" the car said

"Okay, I'm going in" Alvin replied

"As my old partner used to say 'I've got your back'" OMEGA said

Alvin smiled "thanks", Alvin drew both pistols and cocked them, he took a deep breath, and ran as fast as he could towards the indicated area when he started to round the last corner he could hear Brittany's voice

"You won't get away with this, Alvin will come and rescue us" Brittany said

'_She said my name'_, he thought _'she's waiting for me to rescue her'_

Alvin came around the corner; he leveled his guns at the back one of the Russians heads

"Alvin!" Brittany shouted

All the Russians turned to look at Alvin and raised their rifles at him, "you'll only be able to fire two shots, before we drop you" the Russian in charge said with an evil smile.

"Well then, I think you should discuss among yourselves which two are going to die" Alvin said calmly and coolly as he watched as the Russian's smile faded. He motioned for his men to lower their weapons, to Alvin's delight they did, a smile started to creep onto his face, he opened his mouth to say something but all of the Russians raised their guns again, then he heard a loud mechanical clicking sound. He held up his hands and turned around to see two Russians in the back of a cargo truck with a .50 caliber M2 machine gun trained on him.

"Now you drop your guns" the Russian yelled

"You got it pal" Alvin said, then he threw both guns down hard, they hit the floor and discharged, one of the rounds flew into a storage container just over Brittany's head and the other imbedded itself in one of the Russian's feet, after hearing the scream from the injured Russian he took off running.

"After him you fools, get him" the Russian officer yelled holding his wounded foot, "OMEGA I need some help in here," Alvin shouted

"Something is jamming my scanners, I am unable to help you at this time" OMEGA replied his voice swaying in and out.

"Great" Alvin said as he rounded a corner and came face to face with 2 Russian guards, "hi guys" Alvin said. He was about to bolt off in another direction but was cut off by more Russians, two of them grabbed ahold of him and escorted him back to the officer, the officer punched him hard in the face, then they roughly threw him over with the others.

"I told you Jeanette, he would just mess it up" Brittany complained

"Brittany, just be quiet" Eleanor said

"OMEGA, can you get in here?" Alvin asked

"I am currently searching for an entry point but I am being unsuccessful" OMEGA replied

"Are you talking to yourself" Brittany asked, "no I'm not talking to myself" Alvin said annoyed Alvin shook his head then noticed something, "we have trouble" Alvin said pointing over at the Russian guards

"Yeah Alvin, if you haven't noticed they've been there the whole time" Brittany said sarcastically

"No, not them what they're doing" Alvin said. Brittany looked closely "they're drawing straws, so"

"They're drawing straws to find out who will get to shoot us" Jake said

Alvin turned around and saw Jake lying against a wooden crate, he looked way worse than Alvin ever did, "Jake are you alright?" Alvin asked

"I'll be fine once we're out of here" Jake said as he started to cough

A thundering crashing noise was heard from the other end of the warehouse, startling the soldiers, "what was that" one Russian asked, "We'll check it out" another Russian said

"Our ride out of here is coming" Alvin said with a smile

Within 5 minutes, they heard gun shots and before they knew it a black Mustang crashed through a stack of boxes and started circling the area where they were.

Alvin watched as OMEGA circled the area but realized he couldn't make it to them because of multiple support beams in the area,

"We're gonna have to run for it" Alvin said "Jake can you walk?"

"I can run if I have to" he said confidently struggling to his feet

Alvin started untying chipette's ropes "we go on my count"

He untied all the ropes then stood up slowly, and yelled "NOW!" they all darted toward where the car would soon be. Alvin was in front followed by Jeanette then Jake, Eleanor, then Brittany; Alvin stopped running when he heard, a cry of pain. He turned around to see Brittany struggling to her feet, and too his dismay he also saw that the Russians had a Jeep with a mounted machine gun and they we're making passes firing at them, _'maybe this wasn't a good idea'_ he thought.

As he watched the jeep he said "That can't be good". As he started to run back for Brittany, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the trucks marked with explosive symbols, "no… that can't be good at all" and almost in answer a huge explosion rocked the warehouse. Feeling the shock wave of the explosion, he started running again. A chain of rapid explosions shook the warehouse as he neared Brittany who looked like she was struggling with a twisted ankle, Alvin ran to the left just in time to dodge a section of roof that was falling.

"OMEGA get ov-" the rest of Alvin's sentence was muffled by an explosion about 50 feet away that shook the roof and brought down half of the warehouse roof, the half they were under…

D.J and his men finally made it to the ladder only in time to hear the explosions,

"Hit the dirt!" D.J yelled, the three men and Simon threw themselves flat against the ground as a section of wall blew out,

"Let's get in there and finish this fight!" D.J shouted over the rapidly happening explosions, they rushed in and stopped to survey the area.

"That side is about to collapse" Pepper said pointing to the far side of the warehouse, and after one final explosion it did, the same jeep was still circling the area firing at the now parked car. Hogan took careful aim and shot the driver right out of the seat causing the jeep to crashed into the wall and explode, the four of them rushed over to where the black Mustang was sitting covered in dirt, dust and pieces of roof.

"Simon… Alvin and Brittany are under the debris," OMEGA said marking the spot with a laser pointer that emanated from his front grill.

Simon stumbled through the debris until he reached the indicated spot, he then started moving and lifting debris until he found Alvin's cap, he kept digging through the debris until he found his brother, seeing that he was breathing Simon just shook him until he came around.

"Hey Simon, it's about time you get here" Alvin said half of a smile creeping onto his face as he feebly stood and took his cap from Simon, then remembered the most important thing in his life right now: Brittany

"She is over there" OMEGA said reverting his laser pointer

Alvin and Simon started digging through the debris until they found her, Alvin lifted her out and plopped himself down, with her on his lap tears fell from his eyes as he looked upon her bruised and dirty face.

"Alvin we have to go" Simon said putting a hand on his brothers shoulder

Alvin nodded, he stood up with Brittany's limp body and walked over to OMEGA; he laid her in the back seat next to her sisters then climbed into the driver seat.

"You kid's get out of here, we're going to finish this fight" D.J said reloading his rifle

"How will you get out" Simon asked climbing into the passenger seat

"You guys blew through the gate on the way in we'll just go out that way and take off" Hogan said

"Okay we're out of here then" Alvin said "OMEGA, nearest hospital now"

"The nearest hospital is 23 miles away" the car replied

"Then you better step on it" Alvin said

OMEGA flew out of the warehouse and through the now missing front gate, Alvin stared out the window at the now rising sun, _'I hope she's okay'_ Alvin thought.

"Alvin if it pleases you I can run an injury check on everyone inside" OMEGA said

"You can do that?" Alvin asked "by all means, do it"

Scanners that were hidden in various areas of the interior scanned each passenger, Alvin waited impatiently as OMEGA's supercomputer processed the information.

"You and Simon are almost completely unhurt, Jake and his '_sisters'_ have sustained various injuries, more details to follow" OMEGA said

"Wait… what did you say?" Alvin asked

"You and Simon are almost completely unhurt, Jake and his 'sisters' have sustained various injuries, more details to follow" OMEGA said again

"Jake and the chipettes are not related in anyway" Simon said

"According to the DNA test I conducted they are indeed related" OMEGA replied

"Okay…" Alvin said "are you sure?"

"I can run a more advanced test, if you would like"

"Yeah, I would like that very much" Jake said from the cramped back seat, "I must be lapsing into deliria" Jake said shaking his head

"What does all this mean" Jeanette asked, "well I'm guessing it means you got your brother back" Jake replied

"I didn't even know we had a brother" Jeanette said

"Oh boy… is Brittany gonna have a fit when she wakes up or what" Alvin said glancing at Simon

"So this is confirmed then?" Jake asked, "yes Jake" OMEGA replied

"Oh… this is heavy," Jake said putting his hand on his forehead, "I wonder what it's going to be like having an older brother" Eleanor asked

"Don't get your hopes up, it's nothing to get excited about" Simon said, "Whoa hold on… I am a very good older brother" Alvin protested

The everyone in the car erupted in laughter, "what did I say that's so funny?" Alvin asked getting annoyed

"I believe you made a funny joke" OMEGA replied, "oh you're helpful" Alvin snapped

"I'm kidding Alvin" Simon said

"I've never actually had a little sister either, this might be kinda exciting" Jake said pondering all of this,

Several minutes later OMEGA flew into the emergency vehicle only parking area and skidded to a stop, as soon as he came to a stop an attendant pounded on the door and yelled, "You can't park here, emergency vehicles only!"

In response police issue hide away strobe lights started flashing from within OMEGA's headlights and brake lights, Simon climbed out of the passenger seat and let the others out, Alvin picked up Brittany and said "we don't want to attract attention, go find a parking spot; we'll call if something happens".

OMEGA shut off his lights, closed his doors and drove off into the parking lot, the attendant watched wide eyed as the Mustang round a corner then backed into a spot,

"Hey buddy, a little help here" Alvin shouted up at him

"Yeah… right" the dumbfounded attendant said "this way" he led them into the hospital and took Brittany into the ER.

"Better call Dave and Miss Miller" Simon said

"I have a better idea" Alvin said "OMEGA go to our house and pick up Dave and Theodore, then go to the Millers and get Miss Miller, bring them here"

"I am on my way" OMEGA replied as he sped out of his parking spot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it... and dont forget to review, even if you hated it tell me that as well!**


	6. Love comes in all shapes and sizes

**A/N: Okay... Chapter 6 is up! hope you enjoy this chapter. and I would like to thank my two dedicated reviewers, vote4coolige15 and ChipetteGirl10 for reviewing on my story... hint! hint! to all who are reading and not leaving a review... please enjoy and PLEASE! leave a review! thank you.**

* * *

><p>Dave sat up by the phone the whole night, while Theodore slept in his lap; Dave too was starting to doze off when he heard a car horn beeping. He gently laid Theodore on the couch and glanced out the window, he saw the car parked in his driveway just constantly beeping its horn, Theodore was shaken from his sleep by the horn and sleepily stood up and glanced out the window as well. "Dave, what's that noise" Theodore asked covering his ears.<p>

"Somebody's beeping a car horn" Dave replied walking towards the door, Theodore climbed off the couch and followed Dave outside; he walked over to the car and knocked on the passenger window,

As the dark tinted window started coming down Dave said "Hey you're going to wake up the whol-" he stopped mid-sentence once he realized that nobody was in the car.

"Are you David Seville" the car asked as he processed his photo and information,

Dave was taken aback by the sudden voice "y-yes"

"Please get in" the car said "I have been instructed to come here and pick up David and Theodore Seville, is he present?"

"Yes" Theodore answered meekly

"I don't understand" Dave said "who are you and more importantly who instructed you?"

"I am OMEGA and Alvin Seville gave me the instructions" the car replied opening its doors, Dave quickly climbed into the driver seat as Theodore climbed into the passenger seat.

"I will drive, if you don't mind" the car said "what?" Dave asked not expecting the car to drive itself, but his only answer was being pushed against his seat by the car's sudden acceleration.

"Where are we going" Theodore asked looking out the window

"We are going to the Miller residence" the car replied as a holographic GPS popped up in front of the windshield, "there is an incoming call from Alvin would you like me to answer?"

"Answer it" Dave said, "hey Dave" Alvin's voice said over the speakers

"Alvin what's going on?" Dave asked practically growling, "Alvin is that you?" Theodore asked, "yep it's me, and don't worry I'm fine" Alvin replied "I assume you met OMEGA"

"Who's OMEGA?" Dave asked confused, "I am" the car replied

"The car, it's talking again" Dave said "this is weird"

"I know cool, right, well Dave I've got to go now just make sure you get Miss Miller, and OMEGA will do the rest" Alvin said "got to go… bye, bye"

"ALVIN!" Dave shouted as he heard the click of the phone that Alvin was on, "Do not worry" OMEGA said, as he stopped in front of the Millers house "I'll take care of you". "I'll be right back" Dave told Theodore, and he was, he ran up to the front door, knocked exchanged greetings with Miss Miller then came back with her and they headed off again.

"Where are you taking us?" Dave asked, "Northern Valley Hospital" OMEGA replied

"A hospital, one of them must be hurt" Dave said "It isn't Alvin he made the call… can't you go any faster" Dave said thinking out loud trying to figure out who was hurt.

"I am not exceeding the legal speed limit of 35 mph" the car replied as a digital speedometer popped up in the lower left hand corner of his windshield.

"I didn't ask you that" Dave said getting annoyed "I asked if you could go faster and if you can do it"

Without answer OMEGA's accelerator slammed against the floor and they shot off down the street at 150 mph.

When they reached the hospital Dave almost fell out of the car, "don't ever do that again" he scolded as he straightened up.

Dave, Miss Miller and Theodore ran into the hospital and found 4 chipmunks sleeping on each other in the waiting room and a very distressed Alvin staring out the waiting room window, he turned and saw Dave and in response ran up to him and leapt into his arms.

"I told you we'd be fine" Alvin said wrapping his arms around his fathers neck

"Who got hurt?" Dave asked sternly

"Actually Brittany did and she's… she's in the uh… the ER right now" Alvin replied with a weak grin

"Oh my… what happened" Miss Miller cried

"We were in a warehouse when the roof collapsed on us, so we brought her here" Alvin said his expression clouding over

"Has the doctor said anything yet" Dave asked, "No, but OMEGA said she should be fine" Alvin said hopefully.

"Where did you get that car anyway?" Dave asked, "It's mine… kinda" a sleepy voice said from behind them.

Alvin and Dave turned to see a still very sleepy Jake just awaking up, "It's yours?" Dave asked doubtfully

"Well kinda it used to belong to my mentor" Jake replied

"Who are you anyway, the FBI is after you, the KGB is after you, who are you that you are so valuable?" Dave asked

"I'll explain" Alvin said "take a deep breath Dave, this is going to be a shocker"

"What are you talking about, Alvin" Dave said

"When we first arrived here we had a DNA test done on him and the chipettes, because we were told that they were…. related, and it appears they are; Jake is the chipettes brother" Alvin said finishing with his signature grin to help sell the bit.

"What?" Dave and Miss Miller cried out disbelievingly

"He's right Dave," Simon said wiping the sleep from his eyes as he too started to wake up. Dave looked at the two still sleeping chipettes, then at Jake then at Alvin and Simon,

"A talking car, lost brother… I have a feeling this is going to be a very long day" Dave said covering his face with his hands

"Look at the bright side Dave we all almost made it back unhurt" Alvin said

Dave was about to reply when a doctor came out, "Alvin Seville" the doctor called. "Here" Alvin said as he practically ran over to the doctor, "How is she?"

"She appears to be mostly unhurt, she has a mild concussion, two fractured ribs and sprained ankle but, that aside she's fine" the doctor said thoughtfully as he glanced at a clipboard.

"Is she awake?" the red-capped chipmunk asked

"Yes she is, you can see her if you like, room 209, floor 2" the doctor said, "thank you" Alvin said starting to walk down the hall

"Since when has Alvin become responsible?" Dave asked Simon as he watched Alvin walk down the hall. "I don't know we got here and he took care of everything, he checked her in, he was talking to the doctor, he did everything," Simon replied as they started to follow Alvin down the hallway.

When the group got to Brittany's room they knocked then entered; as soon as the door opened the six chipmunks practically ran up to the bedside.

"Brittany I'm so glad you're alright," Eleanor cried out happily

"I'm fine but my head hurts" she complained putting her hand against the side of her head. She turned her head slightly to look at Alvin and smiled "you came back for me"

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked

"When I twisted my ankle you could have saved yourself and left, but you came back" Brittany replied, the red clad chipmunks shrugged "well I figured I came that far to save you why quit when I was that close" Alvin said with a grin

"So you came to save me?" Brittany asked

"Kinda… yeah" Alvin said as his cheeks started turning a reddish color

"Alvin don't you think you should tell her" Simon said giving Alvin's arm a nudge, "I was gonna let her sister tell her" Alvin said pushing Jeanette in front of himself.

"No Alvin that's alright you can tell her," Jeanette said stepping to the side. "Tell me what?" Brittany asked confused "you guys are acting like you just found out that I have a long lost brother or something weird like that"

"You guessed it!" Alvin cried out

"Alvin what are you talking about" Brittany asked annoyed and confused, "you… have a brother" Alvin replied

"Alvin I'm not in the mood for this" she said crossing her arms in annoyance, "no Brittany it's true" Jeanette said "we had a DNA test done and it came back positive"

"Well where is he if I have a brother I have the right to meet him" she said looking from Simon to Alvin then to Jeanette.

"I've been standing right here the whole time" Jake said, "you? Your our…our brother?" Brittany asked dumbfounded. "Supposedly" Jake replied "actually it all makes sense if you think about it"

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked confused "well… I knew I had three sisters, and one of them was named Brittany, I told you that, so yeah it's a surprise but it does makes sense," Jake said

"Have you told Miss Miller?" Brittany asked

"I know sweetheart, they told me" Miss Miller said, "can he move in with us?" Brittany asked

"He is your brother after all, I don't see why not" Miss Miller said with a smile

"Whoa… hold on there I said I was cool with the whole being family thing, but moving in together… I don't know" Jake said "what if I'm happy where I am"

Brittany's face displayed her disappointment "Well if you don't want to move in you don't have to" Miss Miller said

Not expecting this answer Jake had to regroup his thoughts, he glanced around the room and saw chipette's downcast faces, "okay you win I'll move in"

Brittany's face immediately perked up "you will?" she asked

"Sure, it beats living on the streets" Jake said with a smile, "when can I get out of here?" Brittany asked excitedly

"The doctor said two days and you can check out" Dave replied, "two whole days" Brittany complained

"Don't worry I'll come and stay all day everyday" Alvin said

"Yeah that's really going to help things," Simon said sarcastically

"That would be nice Alvin" Brittany said, Simon was surprised by this response "is it safe to leave you two alone?", Alvin shot him a look that clearly stated what he was about to say "what is that supposed to mean?"

"Absolutely nothing… I just don't want to come in here and you killing each other" Simon said holding up his hands defensively

"And don't forget Alvin, you have school" Dave said

"Dave, you've always told me to value true friendship over everything else, and when I try to exercise your lesson you don't let me" Alvin said trying to play on Dave's conscience.

Dave tried to ignore the sad puppy dog eyes Alvin was giving him but he finally gave in, "fine Alvin I'll talk to Mr. Talbot I'm sure he'll understand"

"Oh thank you Dave, thank you" Alvin said giving his father a hug, "you're welcome Alvin" Dave said glad to see his son happy.

Everyone stayed for the rest of the day and talked about Jake and the KGB. At the end of the day they were forced out by the doctor who would not allow anyone to stay past visiting hours, they all squeezed into OMEGA and headed home. The crammed car stopped at the Millers to drop them off before heading over to the Seville house. Dave opened the garage and OMEGA pulled in and parked.

"…Simon, you can explain it a thousand times and I still won't understand what makes the car talk" Dave said as he opened the door to the house. "It's time for bed, I'll be up in a minute to say goodnight," Dave said walking into the kitchen.

The three very tired chipmunks went up to their room and got ready for bed; Alvin climbed into his bed and breathed out a long breath, "Simon what time does visiting hours start?" Alvin asked his younger brother.

"7:30, why do you ask?" Simon replied, "oh... just curious" Alvin said with an innocent grin. He rolled over and pulled the covers over his head he then switched on the comm. that he still had in his ear,

"OMEGA, can you hear me?" he whispered softly, "yes Alvin I can" OMEGA replied

"Start the engine at 6:30" Alvin whispered, "I will have it started" OMEGA said

"Thanks, goodnight OMEGA" Alvin said, "goodnight Alvin" OMEGA replied

Alvin switched the comm. off and rolled over, he left it in his ear and fell asleep with a smile on his face and pleasant thoughts in his mind.

At 5:30 the next morning Alvin was just waking up, he looked at the clock and groaned quietly, he silently got up and changed into his signature red turtleneck then slung his red cap onto his head. The chipmunk tiptoed down the stairs to the kitchen, he poured himself a cup of milk and switched on the comm., he quickly drank the milk then asked "OMEGA, you awake?"

"I do not sleep Alvin" OMEGA replied, "OK…I changed my mind start your engine in two minutes" Alvin said walking through the living room. As he entered the garage OMEGA's V8 engine roared to life. Alvin ran over and lifted the garage door then ran over and climbed into the driver seat, "to the hospital"

OMEGA flew out of the garage and sped down the street in the direction of the hospital. "We have time, don't bother exceeding the speed limit," Alvin said leaning back cheerfully. "Alvin can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, OMEGA, fire away" Alvin replied, "why are you in such a good mood today?" OMEGA asked

"Because yesterday was the first day since like Sunday that Brittany _actually_ talked to me" Alvin said happily. "Just that will make you so happy?" OMEGA asked, "You have no idea," Alvin replied happily

As they pulled into the hospital parking lot the chipmunk looked around then said "pull into a parking spot next to that park area over there" Alvin said pointing to a couple of spots that were next to a grassy area where patients could get out and get some fresh air.

The Mustang pulled into a spot and turned off; Alvin hopped out and ran toward the hospital and in, he walked in the main doors and over to the reception desk where a young nurse sat typing something on the computer, he hoisted himself up and supported himself with his arms, "Brittany Miller?" Alvin asked

"I'm sorry visiting hours don't start for another half hour" the nurse replied

"Please, I walked all the way down here just to see her, she's a very special friend" Alvin pleaded

The nurse bit her lower lip while she looked up and down the hallway "okay she's in the same room as yesterday, 209" she said with a smile

"Thank you" Alvin said with a broad smile as he dropped to the floor.

He quickly walked down the hall, up the stairs then down another hall to her room, he quietly entered and sat down in one of the chairs and waited for her to wake up. But after a little while, he got board of sitting in the chair so he climbed onto the bed and laid down next to her propping himself up on his elbow. She stirred slightly when he pushed some stray hairs away from her face. He was enjoying just lying next to her watching her sleep and gently stroking her hair, without her yelling at him or arguing with him. After a little while, Alvin felt his eyelids become extremely heavy and before he knew it he slipped into a very deep relaxing sleep.

Alvin awoke sometime later feeling a soft pressure on his right side, he glanced down and over and realized, Brittany had her arm around him like he was a giant teddy bear, Alvin in turn put an arm around her and fell back to sleep.

The next time Alvin woke up, he awoke to the sound of soft giggling; he rubbed his eyes and sat up, "how did you get in here before visiting hours?" Brittany asked

"I just asked nicely and the receptionist let me in" Alvin replied still half asleep

"And what about all this" Brittany said gesturing to the bed. "What do you mean?" Alvin asked innocently, his cheeks turning a light shade of red

"This morning I wake up, to find you sleeping next to me with your arm around me" she said, Alvin thought for a moment, "when I woke up before you had your arm around me, what do you have to say about that" Alvin said triumphantly.

Brittany blushed a bright shade of red as she turned her head to the side in an attempt to hide it. "It's alright I won't tell nobody" Alvin said with a smile.

"Yeah because if people find out we started liking each other, they'll probably think we're crazy, and have us taken to see one of those weird head doctors," Brittany said with a giggle

"Yeah I get what your sayin'… how about going for a walk, you know, that walk we never went on" Alvin said hopefully. "Are they going to let me out of the hospital?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Not quite, but they do have a park like area around the side for patients, I'll go ask" Alvin said hopping off the bed. He left the room and returned in a few minutes with a big smile on his face, "They said you can go out for some air"

Brittany slowly climbed down off the bed and let Alvin support her, "here put these on" Alvin said handing her a clean set of her regular clothes, after getting a look from Brittany that obviously said 'where did you get those' Alvin said, "I stopped by your house and picked some up".

"Thank you Alvin" Brittany said taking the clothes, she then pointed her pointed finger in the air and spun it around; Alvin got the hint and turned around while Brittany changed. Once she was done they went out through into the hall, down the stairs and into the lobby, then outside; they went over to the park and sat down on one of the benches. Brittany looked around and took a deep breath.

Alvin stood up and was about to walk off but turned around and asked "why are you sitting there?"

"I'm enjoying the sun" Brittany replied "I brought you out here you show you something" Alvin said

"And what would that be?" Brittany asked "OMEGA" Alvin replied

"Oh that's right, your talking car" Brittany said doubtfully, Alvin rolled his eyes at her tone, "come on" he said helping her stand, they walked over to the Mustang that was parked only a few feet away.

"Hop in" Alvin said opening the passenger door for her. "Thank you Alvin" She said as she sat down in the seat, Alvin rounded the front and got into the driver seat.

"Hello Alvin" OMEGA said

"Hey OMEGA, say hi to Brittany Miller" Alvin said

"Hello Brittany" OMEGA said "it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Alvin likes to talk constantly about you", Alvin's eyes shot wide open in surprise "that's not true OMEGA" Alvin said trying to silence the car.

"Oh does he" Brittany asked suspiciously "tell me OMEGA, what does he say about me when I'm not around"

"I am sorry, but Alvin made me promise to never talk about our discussions unless he say's otherwise," OMEGA said

Brittany gave Alvin a stern look, "what? I have the right to my privacy as well" Alvin replied, "well, what have you been saying about me" Brittany asked a hint of anger creeping into her voice

"Nothing bad, I swear" Alvin said "OMEGA, have I ever said anything bad about Brittany"

"No Alvin, you have not" OMEGA replied

"See told ya" Alvin said

"If you haven't been saying bad things about me then why can't I hear them" Brittany asked still suspicious, "I think OMEGA can explain it better," Alvin said "OMEGA will you, please"

"I believe Alvin fears that he will become embarrassed if these statements are made public" OMEGA said, "oh… since when have you been afraid of embarrassment before?" Brittany asked crossing her arms

"I'm not, that isn't the reason" Alvin said, "Is it because you don't want people to know that you and Brittany are friends?" OMEGA asked

"No, everyone already knows we're friends" Alvin said "never mind, it's not important"

"Alvin, can you get me a drink" Brittany asked kindly, Alvin thought about it a moment, "sure, be right back" he said getting out of the car.

Brittany watched as Alvin walked off then asked "come on OMEGA, tell me what Alvin's been saying about me"

"I am sorry but I promised him that I would not disclose that information" OMEGA replied

"I won't tell him, please OMEGA just this one favor" Brittany pleaded. OMEGA fell silent for a moment then said "I will tell you, he said that you were one of the nicest people he had ever met, he also said that your blue eyes looked like ice blue jewels, and he said that your hair and fur was the softest he had ever felt, and-"

"That's good enough OMEGA; I get the idea" Brittany said warmly "thank you for telling me"

"A friend of Alvin's is a friend of mine" OMEGA replied

Alvin returned with a cup of water and a message from the hospital, "they said, that the doctor wants to do some tests on you, so they want me to bring you back inside" he said handing her the water.

Brittany nodded then drank the water; the two chipmunks then walked back to the hospital, when they got back to Brittany's room the doctor was waiting for them, "It's nice to see that your well enough to be up and around" the doctor said as they entered.

"Yeah I feel pretty good" Brittany said nodding her head

"Glad to hear that" the doctor said as Brittany climbed back onto the bed, the doctor ran his short tests and left, as the doctor was leaving a nurse poked her head into the room.

"Brittany you have visitors if you want to see them" the nurse said

"Sure send them in" Brittany told the nurse "it can't be our families school isn't out yet" she said turning toward Alvin.

Three very battle worn and tired men walked into the room, two of them sat while the third man remained standing, "D.J man" Alvin said in greeting "thanks for getting us out of that little scrape the other night"

"That was no little scrape, that was a small war, but your welcome" D.J said "we just stopped by to check on you and make sure your alright"

"And why would you want to check on me?" Brittany asked

"I better explain" D.J said "a couple of days ago you ran into three men coming out of a coffee shop, we are those men, we realized you were in trouble so we started watching you, we followed that friend of yours as well, and it paid off he's the one who led us to that complex"

"Thank you for everything" Brittany said, "by the way why did you guys just disappear that first night I ran into you?" Brittany asked

"Yeah about that night we vanished into thin air, we thought it would be better if your guardian thought you found your own way home, because three men returning a little girl to her house in the late evening hours, doesn't look to good if you know what I mean " Hogan said

"I understand" Brittany said nodding her head

"Well we would really like to stay but, I'm sure the FBI found the captives that we left for them and they're probably working on tracking us, so I think it's time to split" D.J said

"Aw… won't you stay a little longer" Brittany asked disappointedly

"I'm sorry but we have to get going, let's move" D.J said turning to leave.

D.J and his men left the hospital and drove off in their van toward home. Once they had left, the room fell into an almost eerie silence, all that could be heard was the ticking of the clock, hearing the ticking reminded Alvin of something, time, lunch time.

"When's lunch" Alvin asked

"Alvin lunch was 2 hours ago" Brittany said giggling

Alvin quickly looked at the clock it read 2:15

"Wow… we slept late didn't we" Alvin said

"I've been awake since lunch; you on the other hand woke up an hour ago and missed lunch" Brittany said still giggling

"Well I'm glad to see my hunger has gone to some use" Alvin said jokingly "doesn't matter I'll have Dave bring me something when he comes… OMEGA phone Dave and tell him to bring me something to eat when he comes by tonight please" Alvin said

"He can hear you from all the way out there?" Brittany asked amazed, "not quite" Alvin said taking out the comm. "I've got direct communication with him"

"What else can he do?" Brittany asked curiously. "Oh…. He can do a lot more then what I know about, I'm gonna have to get an owner's manual" Alvin said chuckling

"Alvin, can I ask you something?" Brittany said, Alvin shrugged "sure, what's on your mind" he said warmly

"Did you mean all those things you said to OMEGA about me" Brittany asked

"He told you what I said?" Alvin asked, "Well… yes I mean… I guess, I did say them didn't I," Alvin said feeling his cheeks heating up. "Thank you Alvin, I just needed to know" Brittany said "it was sweet of you to say those things"

"You know me, I speak on impulse, I don't usually think before I open my mouth, that was one of those times" Alvin said his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

A little while later Dave poked his head into Brittany's room and said "hope you don't mind that we stopped by"

"No, come in" Brittany said

Dave came into the room followed by the 5 other chipmunks and Miss Miller

"Alvin we need to talk, when we get home" Dave said sternly, "this has something to do with me taking OMEGA out this morning, right?" Alvin asked, "you got it" Dave said

"I'm glad you're not mad about this" Alvin said

"Oh… I am mad but I'm saving it till we get home" Dave said, "This is going to hurt" Alvin muttered under his breath.

"This whole brother sister thing is going to take some getting used to" Jake said thoughtfully "I know what you mean" Brittany replied bobbing her head.

Alvin saw this as an opportunity and took action, he moved closer to where Brittany was sitting and cleared his throat.

"uh… Brittany" Alvin said

"Yes Alvin" Brittany replied looking up at him

"Since you won't be going to the dance with Jake, would you consider going with me?" Alvin asked

Brittany thought about it then looked at Jake, he shrugged and said, "I don't really want to go to a dance with my sister that's kinda weird, on offence or anything"

"I understand Jake, yes Alvin I will go with you" Brittany said turning her head to look at him again

"Great" Alvin said

"Oh Alvin, your car phoned home and told me to bring you something to eat" Dave said holding up a candy bar

"Thank you Dave I've been hungry all day" Alvin said, "why didn't you eat lunch?" Simon inquired, "he didn't eat lunch because he slept right through it" Brittany answered for him.

"So you woke up early, snuck in to the hospital before hours to just go back to sleep, what was the point of that?" Simon asked

"Believe me if I tried to explain you would think I was nuts" Alvin said

"Too late" Simon replied taking off his classes to clean them.

The Seville's and Millers stayed until about dinnertime then went home all except Alvin,

"I'm gonna let OMEGA drive me home" Alvin said walking over to the Mustang

"Be careful Alvin" Dave warned

Alvin nodded as he climbed into OMEGA, "OK here's how we're going to work this" Alvin whispered to OMEGA "you're going to follow Dave most of the way home then you're going to double back and come back here, got it?"

"Yes Alvin I understand, but won't Dave get mad?" OMEGA asked

"He'll get over it" Alvin said, "contact me when you get back alright, oh and have an extra cheese pizza delivered to room 209". Alvin slipped out and let OMEGA follow Dave out of the parking lot, while he went back into the hospital, he snuck past the reception desk and down the hall and up the stairs to Brittany's room, he poked his head in the door and asked, "somebody call for room service?"

"Alvin what are you doing here visiting hours end in 10 minutes" Brittany said although she was happy to see him.

"Don't worry about that, I'll just hide under the bed when they come around to make sure everyone is gone" Alvin said with a smile. He looked down at her untouched food, "you haven't even touched your dinner" Alvin said noticing the full plate of what could barely be called food sitting on the side table.

"I've had bad tasting food but this… is not food" Brittany said picking up a forkful of what looked like peas.

"I know what you mean" Alvin said "that's why I took the liberty to order us a pizza"

"Does it have extra cheese?" Brittany asked

"Yep" Alvin said with a grin, "you do have money, right? Because I don't" Brittany said

"Of course I do" Alvin replied as he climbed up onto the bed and sat down next to her. "And I thought tonight was going to be one of the worst nights of my life" Brittany said

"Why would you think that?" Alvin asked

"In the last 2 days I was almost killed 4 times, kidnapped twice, rescued by a talking car and my friend and ex-enemy and now I'm stuck in a hospital for another half day, so yeah …I thought this night was gonna be unbearable" Brittany said

"This whole week has almost been as hectic as that time we raced around the world, I still never got the $100,000 they owe me… I mean us" Alvin said

"Your $100,000 we came and saved you guys, we won" Brittany argued

Alvin thought for a moment then said "I guess you're right, if it wasn't for you and your sisters we would have been crocodile food"

"Told ya" Brittany said playfully punching his arm

A knock at the door announced that someone was outside,

"Who is it" Brittany called

"Little Nero's Pizza" the response came from the other side of the door,

"Come on in" Alvin said

"One extra cheese pizza, that's $11.80", Alvin dug through his pocket and handed him $14 and said "Keep the change"

"Thanks man enjoy" the man said as he left the room. "Smells good" Brittany said as Alvin opened the box, "I use Nero's for special occasions" Alvin said "they're the best"

Alvin took a piece of pizza and started eating it "and they've gotten better"

"This is good" Brittany agreed as she tried a bite as well,

After they ate all the pizza Alvin discarded the box and hid under the bed as a nurse came in to check on Brittany,

"This will be the last check in until morning but if you need anything press this button" the nurse said pointing to button by her bed

"Thank you, I think I'll be fine" Brittany said with a smile

Alvin climbed out from under the bed as soon as he heard the door close; he tiptoed over and peeked out then shut the door and went back over to her bed.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked

"I don't know, they always check the door in those spy movies so I figured I would check the door as well," Alvin said climbing up next to her. "Alvin I have returned" OMEGA said through the comm. "OK OMEGA just hang out and stay cool" Alvin said

"Can you and the car really talk to each other through that thing you have in your ear?" Brittany asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, pretty cool isn't it" Alvin said with a grin

Brittany nodded then laid her head down on Alvin's shoulder and sighed,

"That's new" Alvin said, "what's new?" Brittany asked not moving her head

"You've never done that before" Alvin said, "we were never this close of friends before" Brittany said

"Yes we were, we just had a rivalry, opponent type relationship now we have more of a friendly friendship," Alvin said as he laid his head on hers. "I think it's more than a 'friendly' friendship more like a loving friendship," Brittany said

"I agree" Alvin replied closing his eyes. Within the hour, they both drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how did you like it? (thats a hint for you to leave a review lol). you got to see some Alvin+Brittany fluff in this chapter and dont worry the others will be in the next chapter more I promise... maybe :)**


	7. All's fair in love and war

**OK... here's chapter 7 and my longest chapter yet, hope you enjoy and PLEASE leave a review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile back at the chipmunk's house:<strong>

Dave popped his head into the boy's room, "goodnight boys" Dave said then noticed the absences of his eldest son "where's Alvin?" Dave asked

"I don't know Dave" Simon said giving Theodore a questioning look, Theodore just shook his head in response,

Dave growled Alvin's name under his breath as he turned to leave "I bet that car ain't in the garage either" Dave muttered to himself as he walked down the stairs.

"You don't think Alvin would trick us do you Simon?" Theodore asked

"Is Alvin not your brother?" Simon asked, Theodore thought about this a moment then answered "your right he would trick us"

"At least him and Brittany are finally getting along" Simon said, "yeah, I thought they would never learn to get along" Theodore said pulling up his covers.

"I was right that car isn't there" Dave said finally coming back to their room

"So where's Alvin?" Theodore asked, "probably at the hospital, where else" Simon replied taking off his glasses.

"I'm gonna go call them and tell them to send him home" Dave said as he turned and started walking out of the room.

"Dave wait" Simon said hopping out of bed and walking over to his adoptive father "I don't mean to tell you what to do but if Alvin's enjoying himself and since nobody's going to get hurt shouldn't we leave him be and besides he's probably making Brittany feel better, she's probably enjoying the company"

Dave let out a long breath as he thought about this, making up his mind he shook his head "your right …but one of these days I'm gonna kill him"

"Dave I know how you feel, I've lived with him for longer then you have" Simon said

"Only by like a month" Dave replied with a small chuckle "good night fellas"

"Good night Dave" the two chipmunks chorused in unison

**At the chipettes house:**

Jake, Jeanette and Eleanor sat on the couch flipping through TV channels,

"This is what you guys do for entertainment?" Jake asked as he looked at the TV with a horrified expression firmly planted on his face. "Yeah but 9:30 at night is a very dead time for the TV" Eleanor explained

"What did you do for entertainment when you lived on the streets?" Jeanette asked

"Talk, walk around town, scavenge for food, workout, try to fix up that shack we lived in, anything that kept us busy" Jake replied casting a sideways glance at his sister.

"Why didn't you go to an orphanage?" Eleanor asked curiously

"Those places are about the same as living on the streets, except when you live on the street you're a whole lot freer," Jake replied, "I could imagine" Eleanor said "you didn't have anybody to tell you what to do or when to do it"

"Yeah it was fun" Jake said, "we kinda used to live like that" Jeanette said thoughtfully finally giving up on the TV.

"Yeah we used to live in a tree house, then the school found out we didn't have parents, so Dave offered us a place to live but it didn't work out, and the orphanage wanted to split us up" Eleanor said thoughtfully "it was actually Alvin who talked Miss Miller into taking us in"

"This Alvin fellow, he seems like a pretty cool dude, why do I hear so much bad about him?" Jake asked hoping to learn more about his new friend.

"Alvin is… well Alvin" Jeanette replied with a chuckle "he has a tendency to be in the wrong place at the wrong time"

"Alvin has a very soft, tender, loving and warm heart, he just doesn't let it shine through all the time… and that's usually when he gets all of us in trouble" Eleanor tried to explain

"I think I dig him" Jake replied thoughtfully as he sorted all the thoughts that were going through his head at the time. "When you saw him in the warehouse the other night, that's the real Alvin, he's always ready to lay himself on the line to help someone else" Jeanette said

"Yeah that was a pretty bold move he pulled in there, but… hey it worked" Jake said

"The only really big problem Alvin has is his hair-brained schemes which he calls 'challenging the ordinary', not even six months ago we got back from travelling the globe in hot air balloons which was his and Brittany's idea" Eleanor said

"I wish I was around for that one" Jake said trying to imagine what that would be like "maybe we could throw something like that together sometime?"

"Don't worry you'll get your chance, he had us doing other stuff people wouldn't even think of doing, like climbing the Matterhorn in Switzerland one year just for publicity" Jeanette said

"Now that sounds like a very bad idea" Jake replied making a face. "That's what me and Simon tried to tell him" Jeanette said

"Simons the smart one, right?" Jake asked, Jeanette nodded

"Yeah I like that guy, the little guys cool and all but he's got to learn to stand up for himself" Jake said shaking his head

"Most of the bullies in the school are twice if not three times his size" Eleanor said in Theodore's defense. "Your right… I'll have to stick close to him for a while until they learn he's off limits" Jake stated "what time you do you girls usually go to bed at anyway?"

"Around 9:30 on Sunday night through Thursday, 10:00 Friday and Saturday night" Jeanette said

Jake nodded and stood "I'm beat, I don't know about you but I'm going to bed"

"That sounds like a good idea" Jeanette said also standing

Eleanor and Jeanette started walking toward the stairs, when Jake stopped Jeanette "Jeanette can I talk to you a moment in private"

"Sure… I'll be right up Ellie" She said as Jake walked over to her, "I haven't been around you for all that long but I have been to notice that you're very shy, and that Simon is also very shy. Now if you want what's between you two to ever grow you're going to have to encourage it, know what I mean?" Jake said softly

"How did you … know?" Jeanette asked

"It's kinda obvious to the trained eye, which I have, the way you two act when your around each other, it's a dead giveaway" Jake said

"I don't even think he likes me, he mostly avoids me" Jeanette said sadly

"No… he does like you and that's why he does that, it's a protection strategy, have you ever heard of 'fight or flight'?"

"Kind of" Jeanette said

"Well, Simon's response, is usually flight, while Alvin on the other hand he fights, still with me?" Jake said, "Yeah I guess," Jeanette said "but I thought fight or flight was for situations where you feel threatened"

"It is, you of all people know that the mind processes being threatened and being scared the same way but differently for different people; when he's around you he gets nervous, he gets afraid or scared that he will make a mistake or say something wrong" Jake explained "his brain processes you as a threat so he chooses to flee and avoid you"

"It makes sense…" Jeanette said with a smile, "I'll talk to him at school tomorrow and give him a confidence builder, so he'll make the first move" Jake said warmly

"You would do that for me?" Jeanette asked

"Of course I would, you are my sister after all" Jake said giving Jeanette a hug

Almost as soon as they embraced Jeanette moved back a little bit "that's something else we have to talk about is hygiene" Jeanette said "when was the last time you took a shower?"

"Uhh…" Jake chuckled not being able to recount, "my point exactly" Jeanette said

"Okay you win I'll take a shower before I go to bed" Jake said walking with Jeanette up the stairs; Jake went into the bathroom while Jeanette went into her bedroom.

**Back at the hospital the next day:**

Alvin woke up lying on his back with Brittany's head on his chest, when he realized this, he put his arm around her and whispered in a very soft tone "good morning OMEGA, how are you this morning?"

"Good morning Alvin, my gas tank is half full, tire pressure is good-" OMEGA started saying, "In a word please," Alvin asked

"I am fine Alvin, how are you?" OMEGA replied, "I have rarely ever felt better" Alvin answered

Alvin felt Brittany stir, so he glanced down at her, she moved her head and looked up into his eyes with sleep filled ice blue eyes,

"Good morning" Alvin said, Brittany didn't respond right away, she sat up and rubbed her eyes "oh… good morning Alvin"

"Here" he said taking the comm. out of his ear; he put it in her ear "say good morning to OMEGA"

Brittany shook her head in attempt to shake some of the sleep off "Good morning OMEGA"

"Good morning Brittany" OMEGA replied "did you sleep well"

"Yes I did, thanks for asking, how did you sleep?" Brittany said, "I do not sleep, Brittany" OMEGA replied

"Right… why would a car sleep?" she said handing the comm. back to Alvin

"You ready to go home today?" Alvin asked with a chuckle. "Oh… you have _no_ idea," Brittany said putting extra emphasis on the word 'no'

"I know what it's like to be cooped up in a small room with no way out" Alvin said thoughtfully

"I only hope Dave doesn't kill you, for what you did last night" Brittany said, Alvin shook his head "kill me no, ground me yes" he said with a faint smile "but I'll survive, I always have before".

Without any warning at all the door to the room swung open and a nurse walked in with Brittany's breakfast.

"Oh boy… didn't hear you coming" Alvin said, "visiting hours don't start for another half hour" the nurse said "but if you don't tell why should I"

"Good point" Alvin said breathing a sigh of relief.

"I seen you sneak in here last night when I was leaving, but I figured if you would leave you parents and sneak in here that late at night it must be pretty important" the nurse said with a faint smile.

"Yeah, important is the word I would have chosen" Alvin said

"I'm sorry but I only brought breakfast for her" the nurse said putting a plate of eggs and pancakes in front of Brittany,

"That's fine I'll just have my car pick me up something," Alvin said

The nurse laughed "that's a good one… I'll be back later" she left the room still chuckling. "I wasn't joking" Alvin said as soon as the door closed behind her.

"Alvin you got to admit, a talking car that can drive itself and do who knows what else is pretty farfetched" Brittany said as she started eating.

"Yeah it is" Alvin agreed "but it's still pretty dang cool"

**With the Seville's and Millers:**

Simon and Theodore walked towards the intersection that they always met the chipettes at up ahead they could see Jake leaning against a street light waiting; he straightened up when he saw the two chipmunks approaching. "Where's Alvin?" Jeanette asked noticing his absence.

"He's at the hospital" Theodore said, "he tricked us last night" Simon put in

"How did he do that?" Jake asked with a short chuckle, "he sent OMEGA most of the way home then had him double back to the hospital," Simon replied

"You gotta give him this one, he sure is tricky," Eleanor said as they started walking

As they continued talking about Alvin's escapade Jake gently grabbed Simon's arm and stopped walking, "you guys go on ahead, me and Simon need to talk privately,"

Theodore gave Simon a quizzical look but Simon's nod told Theodore that it was all right and he started walking with the chipettes in the direction of school.

"So Jake what do you need to talk about?" Simon asked starting to walk at a very slow pace

"We're not going to talk about me; it's you we're going to talk about" Jake said. "What do you mean?" Simon asked quizzically

"Well within the short time I've been going to school with you I've noticed that this one girl is very interested in you," Jake said, Simon thought for a minute then shrugged, "Who would that be?" Simon asked

"Her name isn't important, she told me the last time I seen her that she was going to make the first move" Jake said, "so?" Simon asked

"Simon, you never let the girl make the first move" Jake said. "Who is she?" Simon asked again

"Don't kill the messenger or anything…" Jake said holding up his arms defensively "it's Jeanette, she told me last night, she said that she was going to make the first move today after school"

"So what do I do" Simon asked starting to get a little concerned. "You beat her to the punch, she's going to try to make her move after school, so make your move at lunch time, and if that doesn't work, I've got a plan B" Jake said

"What's plan B?" Simon asked curiously

"I hope I won't have to use it, but it will work for sure, I'll let you know if I use it" Jake said reassuringly

"Okay" Simon said "thanks Jake"

"For what?" Jake asked

"I would have never have known, if you hadn't tell me" Simon said

"Hey we're still not quite even, you and Alvin pulled me and my sisters out of that warehouse, I still owe you three fold," Jake said

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll help look after Theo at school, so we're about even" Simon said

"Don't worry I've got your brother's back" Jake replied cracking his knuckles

They arrived at school just in time to hear the first bell ring. All the student filed in and sat down, as Simon sat down at his desk thoughts were flying through his head like _'how will I ask?', 'what will I ask!_ Simon was broke from his thoughts when the teacher asked him to solve the equation on the board, which even though he was not paying attention he had no problem solving the equation.

All of Simons classes seemed drag by, he would try to concentrate, but would only get sidetracked. He was so glad once the bell for lunch rung, he could finally get this out of his mind, Jake on the other hand noticed that he wasn't making any move towards his sister and started instituting 'plan B'… he walked up to Theodore and said, "Theodore, can you do me a favor"

"Sure Jake, what is it" Theodore asked taking a bite out of an apple.

"I'm helping Simon with something, and I need your help, I need you to go to the history class room and wait for Simon to show up," Jake said draping an arm around Theodore's shoulder.

Theodore glanced over at the table Simon was sitting at, and asked "Why?... how is that going to help Simon"

"You'll see" Jake said with a grin

Theodore thought for a moment then said "Okay", as Theodore walked way, Jake walked over to the school bully, Ryan.

"Yo Ryan" he said as he walked up behind the bully "for a little money I've got some info for you"

"What do you mean?" the bully snarled as he attempted and failed to toss an apple core into the trash can

"I mean, I heard Theodore say that he was going to get something he forgot in a class room. 5 bucks will tell you which class room," Jake said

The bully seemed to ponder this for a moment before answering "fine" the bully said taking out a $5 bill, "which class room?"

Jake took the money and pocketed it "history"

"If he's not there I'll come back and kill you instead," the bull snarled

"Oh he'll be there, but you have to hurry I don't know how long he'll be there" Jake said as the bully quickly walked away, "that moron couldn't kill me if he tried" Jake muttered as he started walking toward a kid he saw Simon talking to a lot.

"Hey Brad, can you do me a very big favor" Jake asked putting an arm around him

"That all depends on what it is" The kid said looking down at Jake's arm

"In exactly 3 minutes I need you to tell Simon that his brother Theodore needs his help in the history class room?" Jake said giving him the 5 dollars.

"Nobody's going to get hurt?" Brad asked, "of course not" Jake replied trying to sound reassuring

"Okay I'll do it," Brad said before Jake walked off.

Theodore slowly opened the door to said classroom, he entered, he took note that there there was nothing different about the room, the teachers chair was turned backwards facing the blackboard but besides that, nothing out of the ordinary. He walked further into the classroom, until he heard the door slam shut causing him to jump and turn around, who he saw scared him to death.

"So… he wasn't lying" the bully said approaching him, Theodore kept backing up until his back was against the wall,

"Your friend Jake sold you out" the bully said grabbing Theodore by the collar

"pl-plea-please don't hurt me" Theodore stampeded as he was hoisted up into the air

"There's no one here to stop me, Jake isn't going to help after he sold you out and that _rat_ Alvin who knows where he is, but he's not here and Simon he's a joke he couldn't help you if he tried" the bully spat

Simon entered the room just in time to hear what the bully said about him, he walked into the room and behind the bully gritting his teeth, when he reached the bully's back he tapped him on the shoulder, the bully dropped Theodore and turned around quickly; he started laughing when he saw who was confronting him. That had done it… Simon reeled back and swung, a loud crunching sound could be heard when Simons fist connected with the bully's nose,

"You broke my nose!" the bully screamed, he then punched Simon in the eye sending his glasses skidding across the floor. Simon struggled to stand, as he couldn't see anything but colored blobs. The bully approached and punched Simon again this time in the stomach, then again in the face. Simon managed to crawl away from him long enough for Theodore to slide his glasses across the floor to him, but as he reached for them, the bully kicked him hard in the stomach, Simon tried again to get to his feet and as he did, he heard someone shouting form the doorway.

"Stop it!" Jeanette shouted

The bully just laughed and swung again hitting him in the face, this time Simon didn't even bother to get up, he just laid there in pain, the bully ignored him and grabbed Theodore again.

"No please" Theodore pleaded, hearing his brother's scared voice was enough to make Simon struggle to his feet again, he staggered the couple of steps to where the bully was and tapped him on the shoulder again, "put him down"

The bully dropped Theodore and turned to face Simon "haven't you had enough yet?"

"Not if you going to continue picking on by brother" Simon said standing as straight as he could manage

"Okay you win" the bully said shrugging, he started to turn around then whipped back around hitting Simon as hard as he could in the stomach, sending the chipmunk clear across half the room, he walked over to him and put a foot on his stomach and started pressing down, Simon coughed for air as Jeanette ran over to him.

"Stop it your hurting him!" Jeanette shouted, the bully ignored her and pushed her down. As he did that the teacher chair slowly spun around, "Simon, when punching its right, left, block, right then left, then in quick motion arm on chest sweep legs with your leg" Jake said as he stood up.

"Jake… help…" Simon managed to wheeze out.

Jake hopped onto the teacher's desk then launched himself at the bully tackling him to the ground, he quickly got up and grabbed the bully and threw him onto one of the desks. As the bully landed on them the desks broke under the weight of the bully. Jake waited for him to get up and as he did the bully started swinging Jake blocked his right fist with his left when his left fist came flying, Jake grabbed it by the wrist, and applied a great amount of pressure to his pressure point using his thumb. The bully yelled in pain as he collapsed to his knees. "Shut up", Jake said as he kneed him hard in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

Theodore slowly walked over to Jake not taking his eyes off the collapsed bully and asked, "What did he mean when, he said you sold me out, did you tell him where I was?"

"I won't lie… yes… yes I did" Jake said

"How could you, why would you do that" Jeanette asked putting an arm around Simon who had just managed to stagger to his feet.

"Yeah what's up with that, one minute you're our friend and the next you're a turncoat," Simon said also putting an arm around Jeanette

Ignoring Simons comment he said "it might have been painful but I'm sure later on you'll look back at this day with happy memories" Jake said

"Happy memories of what, almost getting my face beaten in by some bully?" Simon asked sarcastically

"Hold on if that's all you see here then you're walking around with your eyes closed" Jake said. "Maybe you'll be able to see better with these," Theodore said holding out Simon's cracked and bent glasses.

"Thank you Theo" Simon said putting on the practically destroyed glasses.

Theodore looked at Jake then back at Simon, back at Jake then back at Simon and a smile spread across his face, and he started giggling. Simon looked at him curiously; "there must be a brighter side to this that we aren't see-" he stopped himself and thought for a moment, then he looked at Jake with a puzzled expression. "You set this fight up didn't you, you had Theodore come up here, then had the bully come here, then had one of my friends tell be that Theodore needed help so I would come up here and-" he glanced over at Jeanette then paused for a second, "thank you Jake"

"I still don't understand" Jeanette said, "I'll explain later" Simon said

"Jeanette I got Mr. Talbot" Eleanor said running into the class room followed by the principle

"What's going on here?" Mr. Talbot said briskly as he entered the room casting a glance at the bully on the floor.

The bully quickly got up and tried to break for the door but was stopped by Mr. Talbot, "I want to see all of you in my office now," Mr. Talbot said as he turned to walk out the door. Jake smirked at the bully as he walked past, the five chipmunks got down to his office first so the principle heard their side then listened to the bully's side once he arrived.

"And that's how it happened" Jake said finishing up his side of the story, Mr. Talbot looked hard at Jake then asked, "Simon is this true?"

"It is" Simon replied wiping some blood from his nose

"I'm gonna let you go this time, because I know Simon wouldn't lie to me, you 5 are dismissed" the principle said

The five chipmunks happily walked up the stairs and to the nurses office, as they walked Simon figured this was as good a time as any and asked, "Jeanette… will you go to the dance with me?"

The tall chipette was slightly taken off guard by this sudden question "uhh...um… of course I will"

Simon breathed a sigh of relief, which caused his ribs a little pain,

"What time are you going to pick Brittany up at?" Theodore asked breaking the silence which was quickly become awkward. "Miss Miller should be picking her up about now," Jeanette replied checking her watch

Theodore nodded his understanding "do you think she would mind if I bake her some cookies"

"Theodore that would be sweet of you" Jeanette said, "I think she would love that"

"I'll help you," Eleanor said cheerfully

When they finally arrived at the nurse's office Simon went in and came back out a few minutes later with bandages on his cuts and the blood cleaned off his face.

"If we hurry we might be able to catch the last few minutes of our last class," Simon said adjusting his broken glasses so they didn't hurt his black eye.

"I say we don't, it's only 15 minutes which is the Q&A part anyway," Jake said coming to a stop

"Yeah but in that part we could ask about what we missed" Jeanette said

"Fine, how about we look at this in a logical way… by the time we walk over there, there is only gonna be 5 minutes left, then by the time we all get seated, class will be over" Jake said crossing his arms

"He does have a point" Eleanor said

"Okay" Simon said "what do we do then"

"How about I explain what happened in the history room" Jake said

"That would be nice," Jeanette said

"Here it is in a nutshell: it all started last night when I asked Jeanette about you, Simon, so I decided to give her a hand, so I talked to you this morning, staged the fight, and you two are going to the dance together, couldn't have worked better" Jake said happy with the out come

"It could have been a little less painful" Simon said rubbing his side

"You know what they say Simon, 'no pain, no gain'" Jake said with a grin, "they also say all's fair in love and war"

"So you basically played matchmaker?" Jeanette asked

"No when you play matchmaker, a couple is not made, when you are a matchmaker a couple is made" Jake said proudly "I am a matchmaker, among other things"

"What are some of the other things?" Eleanor asked curiously

"Well… I'm training to become a martial arts expert, I make a pretty good con artist, a city slicker, a back woods hic, a redneck, and about anything that most people consider a bad thing" Jake said with a smile

The whole group erupted in laughter that was cut off by the ringing of the final bell of the day; being that they were still out in the hall they managed to beat the rest of the school to the gate and made their way down the street.

**Meanwhile back at the hospital:**

The doctor looked over Brittany one last time, "I don't see any reason to keep you here any longer, you may leave once you parent or guardian comes"

"Actually, can I sign her out, because we live right down the street, and we planned on walking home" Alvin said

"You are the young man that signed her in, correct?" the doctor asked

"Yes I am" Alvin replied, the doctor thought for a moment then answered, "I don't see why not"

"Thanks doc" Alvin said helping Brittany off the bed, they walked out of the door and down the hall way to the lobby, Alvin put a finger to his ear and said "OMEGA phone Miss Miller and let her know I'm bringing Brittany home"

"Okay Alvin" OMEGA replied as he started dialing

Alvin signed her out and they left the hospital "okay come get us" Alvin said. The black Mustang came around the corner and stopped in front of them, Alvin opened the door for Brittany then climbed in himself.

"Where would you like to go, Alvin?" OMEGA asked

"I don't know… did you phone Miss Miller?" Alvin asked

"Yes Alvin I did, she was a little hesitant but I reassured her" OMEGA replied

"How about we go home," Brittany said, "sounds good to me" Alvin replied with a grin "you heard the lady, OMEGA"

"Whose home are you referring to" the car asked as they started out of the parking lot, "mine" Alvin replied.

OMEGA down the street toward the chipmunk's place of residence. As they pulled up Alvin said, "swing by the school we'll pick the others up", OMEGA then headed off in the direction of their new destination when they were most of the way there, Alvin saw the group walking down the street toward them. He had OMEGA pull up alongside the curb next to them.

"Need a lift" Alvin asked sticking his head out the window "Simon what happened to you?" Alvin exclaimed seeing Simon's face,

"I had a little scuffle with a bully, not a big deal" Simon said

"We'll talk at home, hop in" Alvin said getting out and pulling the seat forward to let the others into the back seat.

"How mad is Dave about last night" Alvin asked as OMEGA started driving again, "he was pretty mad last night; how he is this morning is beyond me, he left us a note saying that he had to drive Miss Miller to the airport" Simon said

"OMEGA I thought you said you called Miss Miller, how did you do that if she isn't home?" Alvin asked. "You told me to call Miss Miller, not her home, I called her cell phone" OMEGA replied

"Why did she leave, she didn't say anything to us" Eleanor asked

"Dave said she got a phone call from New York stating that her aunt had fallen severally ill" Simon said

"Well sounds like a serious sleep over is about to take place" Alvin said, "I don't know if she made arrangements for you girls or not" Simon said as they pulled to a stop in front of their house "Dave will know"

They went inside as the phone started ringing; Alvin picked it up and said "Seville residence"

"AAAAALLIINN!" everybody heard Dave yell through the phone Alvin moved the phone away from his ear and winced slightly. "Hey Dave" Alvin said hitting the speaker button so everyone could hear

"Alvin I just got a call from Miss Miller, she said you brought Brittany home" Dave practically shouted over the phone

"Yeah she's standing here next to me, why" Alvin said as if nothing was going on

"I'm standing down here at the hospital, I passed a black Mustang on my way here, and thought 'no, Alvin wouldn't do that' but I was wrong" Dave said "I thought I told you not to go anywhere it that car unless someone is driving it"

"Someone was driving it Dave, OMEGA was driving, now I have to go, bye Dave," Alvin said

But before Alvin could hang up Dave shouted "AAAAALLIINN!" Alvin hung up then turned to face the others "yep no one does that better than him".

Everyone in the room started laughing so hard that it hurt for Simon to laugh, after everyone's laughing had subsided Alvin addressed the group "Dave is probably on his way home, so as the British say 'let's get cracking chaps'" Alvin then walked into the kitchen followed by the others.

"Okay here's the game plan… me, Simon and Jake will clean up the guest room, Theo, you and Eleanor are in charge of making dinner, Jeanette, you and Brittany will most likely be helping prepare dinner" Alvin rubbed his chin in thought for a moment "that about sums it up, OMEGA, put yourself in the garage, please… thank you"

"You still have the ear comm. don't you?" Simon asked, "yes Simon I do" Alvin replied "it has come in handy more times than I can count so far"

"That isn't a very big number," Simon said jokingly, "very funny Simon" Alvin said getting annoyed "okay let's get to work"

Everyone departed in there different directions to complete their tasks, Alvin, Simon and Jake went up stairs and surveyed the guest room, cleaning it was going to be a challenge; a queen sized bed sat against the back wall without covers or sheets, the room was dusty and had cobwebs in the corners and the floor needed a good washing. Alvin ran back out of the room to the linen closet, got some covers and sheets and started making the bed; Simon retrieved the vacuum to remove the cobwebs, while Jake scrubbed down the furniture and floor.

Meanwhile down stairs Jeanette ran about getting ingredients for Theodore and Eleanor, while Brittany set the table, Eleanor and Theodore worked hard to finish diner before Dave got home. All 7 chipmunks ran hither, tither and yonder, trying to make everything perfect by the time Dave arrived, Brittany had meanwhile finished with the table and started help prepare dinner.

Back upstairs Alvin, Simon and Jake stepped back to admire their handy work "not bad" Alvin said rubbing his hands together. "Now that that's out of the way… Jake you'll be sleeping with us in our room" Simon said leading the way out of the guest room, the three boys went into the chipmunk's room and spread out some bedding on the floor for their guest.

"I'm sorry we don't have any other beds available," Simon said

"This is fine" Jake said, "it's better than the chair I used to sleep in that had no cushions"

Two bright headlights flashed by the window, signaling the return of Dave, the three chipmunks went down stairs and waited at the foot of the stairs for Dave to enter, Brittany and Jeanette came out to greet Dave hoping to stall for a little more time so Theodore and Eleanor could finish dinner.

"Hi Dave" they chorused in unison as Dave walked in,

"Hey fellas" Dave said "I take it you told the chipettes about Miss Miller leaving for New York"

"Yes Dave I took care of it" Simon said, "you guys made dinner?" Dave asked smelling an aroma emanating from the kitchen

"Theodore and Eleanor mostly" Alvin said with a smile

Dave turned and looked down at his eldest son, "we'll talk after dinner," Dave said sternly

"Yes Dave" Alvin replied sadly hanging his head, "unfortunately I won't have time to clean up the guest room so you girls will have to sleep in the living room tonight" Dave said

Alvin immediately perked up "we took care of that" he said proudly, "thank you Alvin… but we'll still be talking after dinner" Dave replied.

Alvin was about to protest when Theodore came out of the kitchen and announced that dinner was ready. Everyone went in, sat down in the dining room, and ate a delicious meal of vegetable soup. For the whole meal, they ate in silence. After dinner, Dave asked the other six chipmunks to wait up stairs while he talked to Alvin privately.

"This is about what happened the past couple days, isn't it?" Alvin asked as he stared at his feet while he sat on the couch opposite Dave. "Yes it is Alvin" Dave said thoughtfully "I'm proud of you Alvin"

Alvin could barely believe his ears "did you say you were proud of me? Why?"

"Yes I did, I heard about what you did in the warehouse, and especially for Brittany," Dave said, "what do you mean, I didn't really do anything for Brittany," Alvin said

"You did a lot for her Alvin, you were there when she need somebody" Dave said warmly "believe it or not what she went through not only was physically challenging but was mentally challenging as well and having a friendly shoulder to lean on afterwards was probably the best medicine, she could have received"

Alvin nodded as he thought about this "thank you Dave, hearing that coming from you means more than you can imagine" Alvin said hopping off the couch, he ran over and jumped into his father's lap and embraced he tightly.

"But I do want you to start listening to me more" Dave said sternly

"I would have come home the other night but if you saw how sad she looked when I was getting ready to leave you would have wanted me to stay too… are you still mad at me about that?" Alvin said

Dave smiled and said "I was disappointed that you disobeyed me, but I'm glad you did what you thought was right and you put her feeling above whatever punishment you would have received"

"So you're not mad at me?" Alvin asked, Dave shook his head, "not really, because you were helping a friend in need"

Alvin breathed a sigh of relief "I'm glad to hear that"

"You may go Alvin, that's all I wanted to talk about" Dave said kindly, "thanks Dave" Alvin said darting toward, then up the stairs. Alvin entered the room and sat down on his bed, "what did Dave talk to you about?" Simon asked curiously as he turned a page in the book he was reading.

"He just wanted to talk about what I did the last couple of days" Alvin said, "did he punish you?" Jeanette asked

Alvin scoffed "no not quite…" he said letting his voice trail off. "Then what did he say to you?" Brittany asked eager to hear about what went on in their absence

"He said he was proud of me for what I did the last couple of days, he said, even though I disobeyed him he was happy I made the right choice," Alvin said laying back

"You seriously expect us to believe this?" Simon asked closing the book he was reading. "You can ask Dave yourself then if you don't believe me" Alvin said crossing his arms, "you are serious" Simon said

"Yep" Alvin replied

"Is this what you guys do for entertainment, is argue?" Jake asked looking from Alvin to Simon, "usually" Brittany replied nodding her head.

"Yeah, most of the time it's just verbal but a couple of times they've gotten physical" Theodore said, "that only happens when necessary" Alvin said.

"Alvin, violence is never necessary," Simon protested

"Oh yeah… then what happened to your eye, nose, lip, forehead and if I saw correctly your ribs?" Alvin asked annoyed at his brother's narrow view

"I got into a little scuffle with Ryan and your right this time violence was… appropriate in this case" Simon replied defeated.

After not hearing Alvin say anything Simon asked somewhat surprised "that's all… you win an argument and you aren't going to brag about how right you are or rub it in my face?" Simon asked

"Nope" Alvin said staring up at the ceiling, "I have better things to think about"

Simon just nodded "that's a first"

The seven chipmunks sat in the chipmunk's room and talked about first random topic that would come to mind and that one topic would eventually lead into other topics. By the end of the evening, everyone had gotten up and moved around from the bed to the floor to one of the chairs sitting in the room. Dave let them stay up late that evening seeing that tomorrow was the weekend, and by 10:30 they were all practically sleeping on the floor.

"We're supposed to get a very bad storm tonight, I thought you guys would like a heads up" Dave said as he put them to bed

"Thanks Dave, good night" they all chorused

Later that night they did get said storm and it was a very bad one too, everyone managed to sleep through it, except Brittany. She lay awake and terrified as the rain pelted down on the roof and as the thunder crashed and boomed and the lightning that would flash and light up the sky and the room she was in. She squeezed her eyes closed, bracing herself for the tremendous thunder that followed a very bright lightning bolt. After about 10 minutes of being scared out of her wits ends she, tried to wake up her sister, "Jeanette… Jeanette…" she whispered lightly

But her attempt was cut short by a very loud 'BOOM' that came from outside which shot her last nerve she practically fell out of bed and ran quietly into the hall way, having no idea where she was going she glanced around the hall and saw Alvin's door which was right across the hall. She slowly opened the door and saw his sleeping form in his bed, she was about to close the door and go back to her own room when a loud thunder crash made up her mind. She darted in and closed the door; she silently approached his bed. When she stepped up alongside his bed she realized he wasn't actually sleeping he was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling, she decided now would be the best time to announce her presents.

"Alvin, are you awake?" she whispered even though she knew he was, "Brittany?" Alvin whispered back as he turned his head to face her "why are you up?"

Brittany didn't have to answer for just then a bright flash of lightning lit up the room and a loud thunder echoed through the house making her practically jump out of her skin and cringe in fear.

"You're afraid of the storm aren't you?" Alvin asked in a soft whisper "come here"

Brittany walked the few steps to his bed and sat down on it, "doesn't it scare you?"

"No, it actually relaxes me" Alvin said as he sat up

"How can something so terrifying, be relaxing?" Brittany whispered

"I don't find the storm terrifying" Alvin said "like the rain, if you listen to it, it has a soft rhythm that is very relaxing"

When the next lightning came and lit up the room Alvin could tell she had been crying, "you really are scared" Alvin said putting an arm around her back "lay down, you can sleep with me tonight", Brittany quickly excepted as another thunder boomed across the sky,

At this point the wind had picked up and was howling and screaming outside, the rain had picked up from a heavy, steady rain to a torrential downpour that sounded like it would beat right through the roof, the lightning and thunder came louder, brighter and more frequently. Brittany lay with her back towards Alvin, so he wouldn't see her silently crying, but he could feel her trembling, he pressed himself up against her and wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, then whispered in her ear, "you're safe, it's okay".

He whispered it so softly and warmly that Brittany loosened up a little, she eventually fell asleep about the same time he did with a very warm and secure feeling in her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>OK... I know this story has a very cheesy plot but still the lack of reveiws I've been getting is ridiculous, so please leave a review... thank you!<strong>


	8. Look to the Future Weep not for the Past

**A/N: Chapter 8... this is the final chapter so please enjoy, and please leave a review, thank you!**

* * *

><p>The next day Alvin slowly opened his eyes as he heard someone talking; he opened his eyes all the way and looked up to see Dave standing over him with his arms crossed.<p>

"Morning Dave" Alvin whispered softly still in a state of sleepiness

"You wouldn't have seen Brittany this morning by any chance would you have" Dave asked seeing the top of Brittany's head just above the covers

Alvin followed his line of vision to Brittany's head then said "Dave I'll explain latter, but right now I am very tired, I was up late last night, so if you don't mind…" the chipmunk then grabbed his blanket with his free hand and pulled it over his head. Dave shook his head as he chuckled to himself as he walked out of the room. Alvin smiled to himself and fell back to sleep with Brittany tight in his arms.

Meanwhile down stairs the others were getting ready to eat lunch,

"Dave is Alvin up yet" Theodore asked

"No, he's still sleeping" Dave replied, "has anybody seen Brittany this morning" Jeanette asked

"She's sleeping with Alvin" Dave said

"It's funny how one incident can change so much, exactly 1 week ago they were ready to kill each other and now their sleeping together" Simon said with a chuckle

"I think in some aspects I'm gonna miss the old Alvin and Brittany" Eleanor said thoughtfully

"I know what you mean" Simon said "it's going to be weird for a while"

"So what do you fellas plan to do today" Dave asked with a chuckle. "We didn't actually make plans really" Jeanette said "we'll probably just hang out at the park or something"

"Sounds good" Dave replied nodding his head "just don't get in to anymore trouble"

"We won't" Simon said "after all Alvin isn't going to be there until later, so I don't think we have anything to worry about"

Alvin felt something stir next to him prompting him to remember that Brittany was sleeping with him, he put a little space between himself and her, and took a deep breath then sighed, _'I wonder what will come of this… this relationship?' _Alvin asked himself. Brittany then rolled over so that she was facing him and slowly opened her eyes to look at him. As she did Alvin found himself staring into two of the most beautiful ice blue eye's he had ever seen.

"Good morning" Alvin said warmly

"Morning" Brittany replied stretching slightly "what time is it?"

"Oh… 12:20" Alvin said looking at the clock on his nightstand

"That was some night" Brittany said

"Yeah… that was one of the biggest storms I've ever seen" Alvin replied

"It was definitely the scariest storm I've ever seen" Brittany said she pondered for a second then asked "Alvin what makes you so brave?" The chipmunk in front of her wore a confused look on his face, "What do you mean?" Alvin asked somewhat confused by this sudden question

"You're always so courageous, brave, and fearless, like you're not afraid of anything, how do you do it?" Brittany asked clarifying her question.

"I do get scared a lot… like that night in the warehouse, I was scared to death, I'm just better at hiding it so it won't interfere with what I'm doing I guess" Alvin said brushing some stray hairs away from her face.

As the growing silence between them started to become awkward Alvin said, "that's funny"

"What's funny?" she asked

"I usually don't see you with your hair down" Alvin said as he started playing with her hair that was hanging down around her shoulders. Brittany giggled softly "that's because I usually only put my hair down when I go to bed" Brittany said "and you don't usually see me when I go to bed".

Alvin was about to respond when his stomach started growling signaling to him that he was hungry, "let's get something to eat" Alvin said climbing out of bed.

Meanwhile at the park the other four chipmunks just hung out under the warm autumn sun. Jake watched as Jeanette practically hung on Simons are and asked "so Simon… are you feeling the pain or the gain from yesterday?"

"I'm still feeling a little pain, but I am definitely feeling the gain as well" Simon replied gently rubbing his ribs with a grin. Having a question on his mind he decided to ask it, "How long do you think it will last?" the blue clad chipmunk asked.

"How long what will last?" Jake asked as he started to rock himself in his spot,

"All of this, me and Jeanette, Alvin and Brittany… just all of it" Simon asked

"Well I would have to say you and Jeanette are going to have a very healthy friendship…. Alvin and Brittany…" Jake paused for a moment to think, "I actually have a very strong feeling that their current friendship will blossom into something way bigger"

"What does that mean 'you have a feeling'?" Jeanette asked curiously

"It means just that but trust me on this one because my feelings have never been wrong before, so it's the best way for me to come up with a logical answer," Jake replied with a small but warm smile.

"So it's like a guess," Theodore said

"Not quite, I look at every possible outcome and what's going on presently, I listen to my heart and subconscious, and after some thought I usually get the right answer" Jake answered

"It's kinda like a gut instinct then" Eleanor said

"Closer, a feeling is hard to describe, it's there and that's about the best I can do" Jake said

Jake glanced around the group; then a wicked almost evil smile crossed his face, "Hey Ellie, who's taking you to the dance next Friday?"

"Oh… Theodore is, he just hasn't asked me yet" Eleanor replied with a smile

Jake clearing seeing this as an opportunity took his chance "Ya' know man, if you wait too long some other good lookin' guy is going to come along and before you know it you'll be out of a date" Jake said "but you're in luck because I'm here to give you some pointers" Jake stood and walked off a little ways before turning around again and motioning for Theodore to follow.

Theodore glanced at Simon who nodded his approval; he got up and ran to where Jake was standing. Jake then draped an arm around him and led him behind a nearby line of shrubs.

"Okay this is what you want to do, you want her to know that you'll the only guy for her, you're going to walk up behind her and announce your presents… how would you announce your presents?" Jake said

"I would say something like, hi" Theodore said

"That would be good if it was just your friend but this… this is someone special a breath takingly beautiful girl. So you're going to walk up behind her and clear you throat" Jake said then demonstrated this action.

Theodore gave it a couple of tries getting closer and closer each time until he mastered clearing his throat like Jake was,

"Once you have her attention you want to make a sweeping bow" Jake said while he bowed down deeply and swept his arm gracefully "and as you straighten up take her hand and kiss it"

Theodore practiced the bow until Jake said that he mastered it, "then the question… you want to look deep into her eyes while you ask and most importantly don't ever break eye contact" Jake said before leading him out from behind the shrubs "remember, do it just as we practiced and you'll be fine"

Theodore hesitantly nodded as he walked up behind Eleanor and cleared his throat, she turned her head to see Theodore nervously standing over her; she glanced past him slightly and saw Jake motioning for her to stand up so she did. Theodore made the sweeping bow and kissed her hand as he straightened up just as Jake had taught him, she was amazed while Simon and Jeanette tried their hardest not to laugh.

Keeping eye contact, as he was told, he tried to formulate the question "El- Eleanor wil- will you go with me to the dance?"

"Yes Theodore, I will" Eleanor said as a small grin spread across her lips.

Theodore let out a deep breath then said "that wasn't too hard"

"See I told you it wasn't hard" Jake said walking back over and sitting down "it gets easier from here on out"

"You sound like you're talking from experience… who is she?" Simon asked. "Well she was, Brittany but once I found out she was my sister… that was the end of that" Jake replied.

"Who are you going with to the dance then?" Jeanette asked curiously

"Probably just go solo" Jake said "that's what I've always done before"

"What about that girl that said she was a friend of yours?" Theodore asked

"Oh Jill… she's really not my type, besides I haven't seen her since I left to go help my friends which I was too late" Jake said with a pained expression on his face.

"What happened to them?" Simon asked

"I wish I knew, they wanted OMEGA and told me to bring him to the park, I didn't and came empty handed, but it's a good thing too because the guard told me that they had already been buried in the desert somewhere" Jake said as his sadness quickly turned into anger.

"How do you know that they actually killed them they could still be alive" Jeanette said "that guy could have been lying you know"

"That guard had no reason to lie, and the time they had given me had been expired for some time" Jake replied shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Jake" Jeanette said, Jake nodded "I think it would be better if we didn't talk about it"

The 5 chipmunks sat in silence until Theodore broke the silence several minutes later by saying, "I'm hungry let's get something to eat"

"Sounds like a plan to me" Jake said rising to his feet. The 6 chipmunks walked away from the park and down the street toward the chipmunk's house, they walked up the path and in the front door, and headed straight to the kitchen.

"Hey check this out" Simon called as he picked up a piece of paper that was hanging on the fridge "Dave's setting up an audio recording for those new songs he wrote for us"

"Did he write any for us this time" Jeanette asked looking over his shoulder at the note, "he wrote 3 for you guys I think" Simon said trying to remember the exact number.

"Where's Alvin shouldn't he be awake by now?" Theodore asked

"Yeah he should be" Simon said walking out of the kitchen "but he's not" he said as he stopped in the living room. The other's came out to see what he was looking at and saw Alvin and Brittany lying next to each other on the couch sleeping.

"Brittany was probably up late last night," Jeanette whispered

"Why's that?" Jake asked, "She's afraid of thunderstorms and that one was a big one, she was probably scared to death" Eleanor said

"Dave said he found Brittany sleeping with Alvin this morning" Simon said "come on we'll leave them be" Simon said leading the others back into the kitchen.

Alvin stirred in his sleep causing his cap to fall off, somehow knowing his cap was not on his head he immediately woke up and looked around; he found his cap lying next to Brittany's head, he quickly placed his cap back onto his head then laid back down, put an arm around Brittany and fell back to sleep as if nothing happened.

"Only Alvin could hate a person one minute and love them the next" Simon said sitting down at the table. "Simon don't be so naïve, Alvin has never hated Brittany, he was just to prideful to admit his feelings for her," Jeanette said sitting down next to him.

"This is one of the first times I've seen them being nice to each other without being forced … or paid" Simon said, "Alvin told me himself that he has always loved Brittany, he just did it at a distance" Jeanette said

Simon was taken by surprise by this information "he told you this?"

"Yes he did, that night he went to meet me in the park, he came to me for help" Jeanette said "he wanted me to talk to Brittany for him and let her know that he was sorry, but I never got a chance… I'm just glad it all worked itself out"

"So that's why he ran out of here like someone was after him" Simon said. "Yep, he was running late" Jeanette replied

"I really wished I knew what you two are talking about" Jake said confused with the whole conversation, "It's a long story Jake, I'll explain later," Jeanette said letting a grin over take her face.

From the kitchen, they heard a soft moan then a sigh; the 5 chipmunks quickly huddled around the kitchen door to watch. Alvin opened his eyes slowly and glanced around the room. As he did he had this nagging feeling that he was being watched, so he asked nobody in particular "what are you looking at?"

The only response was the sound of giggling coming from the kitchen door way, he shook Brittany awake. Brittany softly moaned an 'uh huh' letting Alvin know she was awake.

"I think we have an audience" Alvin said nodding toward the kitchen doorway. Brittany slowly tilted her head glancing at the chipmunks in the kitchen doorway; laid her head back on his shoulder then said, "An audience has never bothered you before".

"Your right" Alvin said still half asleep he then without looking addressed his 'audience' "thank you all for coming, have a good day"

The 5 onlookers started laughing, even Brittany smiled. There laughter was cut short by a crisp knock on the door, Simon walked up to the door and prepared to answer it, he opened the door and saw Special Agent Mc' Cumber standing on the threshold, "Hello, is Mr. Seville home"

"No he's not" Alvin said sleepily from the couch, "No, Dave isn't home right now" Simon said casting a glance at Alvin.

"No I want to talk to Mr. Alvin Seville," the agent said

"He's in dispose" Alvin called sleepily from the couch, "he's here" Simon said letting the Federal agent in "he's on the couch"

"Thanks Simon" Alvin said sarcastically "what brings you here today, I'm sure it wasn't because you missed me so much" the red capped chipmunk said not even bothering to open his eyes.

"I just hope I'm not interrupting anything," the agent said seeing Brittany lying next to him, "I just stopped by to give you your reward" the agent said holding up a large yellow envelope.

"Reward… for what?" Alvin asked cracking open an eye,

"You helped in the capture of numerous head KGB agents, and for that the United States Government would like to thank you" he said extending the envelope "the money is in unmarked 50s, 20s and 10s, there is a total of $50,000. $10,000 for each head member of the KGB, we apprehended 5 head members, which gives you said amount"

"How thoughtful….the money is tax free, right?" Alvin asked taking the envelope with his free hand. "Yes its tax free, wise guy" the agent replied. "Just checking… by the way did you get your car back?" Alvin asked.

"No it was destroyed when the warehouse blew up, but the important part is that they don't have it" the agent said "give my regards to your father" FBI agent said then let himself out smiling at the sight of the 7 dumbfound chipmunks.

"What are you going to do with all that money?" Jeanette asked

Alvin sat up and opened the envelope, "well" he said dumping it out on the coffee table in front of him, he then divided the money in half "I'm giving half to Simon because I wasn't there alone"

"Alvin, I didn't do anything" Simon said "I was stuck outside behind a bunch of wooden crates"

"You did a lot, if it wasn't for you, I would probably be dead and Brittany too for that matter, believe me you did a lot" Alvin said

"Thank you Alvin" Simon said warmly "what do you plan on doing with your half?"

"First I'm gonna divide it in half again, and put this aside for OMEGA, in case he needs repairs… and this half… I'm not sure yet" Alvin said dividing his pile in half.

"I don't know either" Simon said unsure what he should do with his share "I say for now we put it in Dave's safe"

"Sounds like a good idea" Alvin said putting the money back into the envelope. Alvin and Simon took the envelope and put it into the safe Dave had in his bedroom. Simon was the only other person besides Dave that had the combination, so Simon opened the safe and deposited the money inside. The two chipmunks walked down stairs to rejoin with the others, who were baffled to say the least, Brittany sat on the couch still half asleep. When they re-entered the living room Alvin sat down on the couch, Simon sat in the reclining chair that Dave usually sat in and the others congregated around the coffee table.

"That is a huge pile of money," Alvin said thinking about the pile of money that was now in the safe

"That's more money than I've ever seen before" Simon said starching his head

"That's the first time I ever saw the United States Government give any money away" Jake said "usually they're taking it away from people".

"This has been a very strange week" Alvin said as Brittany pulled him back into a lying position so she had something to lay her head on.

"Strange, but the outcome is very good, right Alvin?" Simon said with a grin as he watched Alvin being pulled back into a laying position.

"Oh totally, the outcome is awesome" Alvin said glancing down at Brittany "kinda like me"

The other 5 chipmunks started laughing at Alvin's comment but once the laughter subsided they sat in silence, pondering the events of the past week….

"It's hard to believe all of this happened in just one week," Jeanette said breaking the silence first, "yeah it was kinda fun we should do something like this again sometime," Alvin said

"ALVIN!" everyone called at once

"What? It was kinda exciting" Alvin Replied, "which parts, when they were beating the living daylights out of you or when they had a gun pointed at your head" Simon asked sarcastically

"Oh come on Simon, admit it you had a little fun this past week" Alvin said trying to get Simon to agree with him.

A small smile crept onto Simon's face "maybe a little" Simon said knowing he was beaten "was this week enough to break the monotony of our usual schedule, for you, Alvin?"

"Eh… for a little while anyway, then we'll have to do something else" Alvin with a grin

Noticing that Brittany had gone back to sleep Jeanette asked "Did she sleep at all last night"

"Not really, she was really terrified, she cried almost all night and when she did sleep it was only for a couple minutes each time until the storm subsided at about 6 in the morning" Alvin said stroking her hair "I feel bad for her, I know what it's like to be afraid of something and have nowhere to hide from it"

"When have you ever been afraid before?" Eleanor asked curiously

"When those guys were dragging us around town to find OMEGA, they constantly had a gun pointed at Brittany's head; I was scared to death that they were going to kill her" Alvin said sadly as all the bad memories flooded back into his head.

As Alvin finished speaking the sound of a car pulling into the driveway announced the arrival of Dave; he walked in and found the seven chipmunks sitting in the living room.

"Hey fella's what are you doing" Dave said as put his coat on the coat rack by the door. "Shh" Alvin said "Brittany's sleeping".

"Still? I thought she would have been awake by now" Dave said softly as he walked into the living room.

"She had a very rough night" Alvin said, "yeah you would know wouldn't you" Dave said with grin

"What's that supposed to mean" Alvin asked thinking he knew what Dave meant. "Oh…nothing" Dave said with a chuckle.

"Hey she was scared and came to me for comfort, I wasn't gonna send her away" Alvin said. "You would have a week ago," Simon replied

"Maybe… but not now" Alvin retorted, "Oh… Dave that FBI agent came back today". "What did he want?" Dave asked

"He gave Alvin a $50,000 cash reward" Simon said, making Dave stop dead in his tracks.

"Simon did you say fifty thousand dollars?" Dave asked, "yes Dave he did" Alvin said picking up for his brother "and the best part is its tax free"

"What was it for; he had to have a reason to give it to you?" Dave asked, "he said it was a reward for helping capture some KGB agents" Jeanette answered.

"You guys did lock it away in the safe, right?" Dave asked, "Dave… do we look like idiots to you?" Alvin asked sarcastically. "Don't make me answer that Alvin" Dave said jokingly trying to keep a straight face. "ah ha ah ha ha" Alvin said faking a laugh

Satisfied with the answers he got Dave left the living room and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. While he started to make dinner Dave thought to himself _'it's been one strange week, I'm just glad everyone's okay' _he thought as he started getting ingredients together. As he walked past the kitchen door he stole a glance into the living room at the seven chipmunks, replacing his thoughts of the past with thoughts about the future _'I wonder how long they will stay like this, it's definitely quieter around here with them like this'_ he smiled at this thought then continued making dinner then paused _'I wonder how serious their relationships are?'_ this thought caused him to take another glance in to the living room before continuing with dinner.

Brittany finally woke up and was sitting next to Alvin now instead of lying on top of him. "Did you sleep well?" Jeanette asked her sister.

Brittany nodded then stretched, she rubbed her eyes then said "after that storm passed I slept fine". "How was the company?" Simon asked teasingly

Knowing what he was talking about her cheeks turned a bright shade of red, "fine, why do you ask?"

"Just curious, that's all," Simon said resting his elbow on the arm of the chair and his chin on his fist. "Simon if I know you, you're always thinking, I don't think you could just be curious," Brittany said

"I was thinking actually, I was wondering how long this calm before the storm is going to last before it hits" Simon said looking from Alvin to Brittany.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Brittany said, she turned to Alvin and asked "do you know what he's talking about?" Alvin nodded "Actually I do, and the answer Simon, is that storm that you all are familiar with will probably never rage between us again" Alvin said, that statement made everyone stare at him for a few moments.

"Oh, he means us fighting… yeah that probably won't happen anymore, because me and Alvin agreed that instead of being rivals we'll be partners in contests and when we do compete against each other it's gonna remain friendly… most of the times" Brittany said happily

"You two are serious?" Jeanette said stunned

"Totally" Alvin replied,

"I thought I would never live to see the day when Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller pledge not to fight anymore" Simon said shaking his head "I'm gonna miss that Alvin and Brittany"

"We didn't actually pledge it was more of an oral agreement but we could work in one fight a month or one a week if it would make you feel better," Alvin said with a smile. "No, that's fine I think we can survive without it" Jeanette put in

Alvin hopped off the couch followed by Brittany, both of them started heading for the front door,

"Alvin where are you going?" Theodore asked, "yeah where are you going?" Simon repeated the question. "Me and Brittany are going out for dinner, we'll be back later" Alvin said continuing to open the door.

The others watched as Alvin and Brittany went outside, "shouldn't we stop them" Eleanor asked, "no let them go" Simon replied

"Won't Dave be mad" Theodore asked

"Maybe for a little while, but their enjoying themselves, we should let them enjoy this while it lasts" Simon said closing the front door as he watched his brother and Brittany walk hand in hand to OMEGA who was waiting out front.

Alvin walked around and opened the door for Brittany, after she got in he closed the door and went around to his side and got in, he heard Brittany sigh and asked "everything alright?"

Brittany nodded "the sunset is so beautiful today" she said staring out the windshield at the sunset, Alvin took a deep breath "yes it is" he replied

"So what type of food do you like" Alvin asked

"French is my favorite" Brittany replied

"Okay… OMEGA, can you swing that" Alvin said

"I am currently searching for a restaurant that serves French cuisine" OMEGA replied, a moment later he said "I have located a restaurant… would you like to leave now?"

"Yes please, OMEGA" Alvin said, OMEGA's V8 engine roared to life and he slowly started down the street into the sunset. Alvin and Brittany started giggling when they heard a loud familiar yell pierce the air:

"AAAAAAAAALLLLLLIIIIIINNNNNN!"

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so there's you have it... and just in case you missed the A/N at the begining... PLEASE, I am virturally on my knees when I say this... please leave a review. (lol I was actually on my knees when I typed this just so you know) hope you enjoyed my story and again thank you to those who did review.**


End file.
